The Kuchiki Girls
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Lies, deceit, guilt, adultery, crime, sins. That lied in the life of Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Momo. Though, through all of that, something came up, forbidden love. Though Hitsugaya was married to Momo and fell in love with her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes, I'm back again! Please read and enjoy and I'll love you forever…got to go finish this fatty cake. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! **

Byakuya and Hisana stared as little Rukia and Momo were playing in the fields. Rukia and Momo were laughing as they played a gentle game of tag. Hisana leaned her head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"So, what happened this time that has got you so worried Byakuya?" Hisana asked Byakuya's lips went into a thin line.

"Aizen's parents came to me today and asked me if Rukia would like to be married to their son Aizen when she's sixteen and he's eighteen." Hisana sighed and pursed her lips; she didn't want Rukia marrying at such a young age, but then again, Byakuya and Hisana got married when Byakuya was twenty and she was eighteen.

"And did you accept the proposal? If you did, then I will be rather angry, I don't like Aizen's family to be quite honest." Byakuya chuckled and intertwined his hand with Hisana's and kissed her fully on the lips.

"That's why I didn't accept, not even for Momo either, though since Momo is adopted, we should be arranging her marriage sometime soon." Byakuya said and Hisana glared at him.

"We are not going to do that to our daughters, we'll let them find love." Hisana said and Byakuya arched a brow.

"You know we can't do that, not unless the King approves." Hisana snorted and smiled at Rukia and Momo playing tag.

"Well we are not going to have a new king until Rukia is eighteen, he'll be the same age as her and I have a feeling that the King will like our family a lot." Hisana said, remembering the little boy that was Rukia's age, Rukia was eight and Momo was seven, the boy had striking spiked white hair and emerald eyes, he was very friendly when Hisana went to go visit him, their parents were good friends of Hisana and Byakuya's.

"That's because they know us." Byakuya pointed out and Hisana slapped his arm lightly and both laughed as the girls played, holding their skirts up.

Ten years later:

"Momo, get up already, the King is going to visit!" Rukia said as she knocked on Momo's door loudly, she heard a moan and Rukia opened the door and smiled as Momo had her head covered with a large pink satin pillow. Rukia sat on her bed, already dressed formally in a dark green dress that had a white butterfly on her right breast and a dark green sash that was tied around her waist and in the back made a large bow. Rukia and Momo were used to living in the world of wealth, but they treated everybody kindly. Rukia sat and placed her hands in her lap waiting for Momo to get up.

"I don't want to get up Rukia, can't you make him leave?" Momo whined and Rukia chuckled.

"Now come on Momo, he's a good friend of ours, I'm sure you would love to see him again." Rukia said and Momo got up and shoved her pillow to Rukia who held onto it tenderly. Momo's brown hair was a mess and Rukia summoned a servant to get Momo ready.

"Rukia, I'm fine, I don't need a servant." Momo whined and Rukia arched a brow at her.

"You need one to get ready faster; you are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry up and I know it's your favorite today." Rukia said and Momo immediately jumped up and Rukia laughed. Rukia walked out of Momo's room and greeted everybody with a smile on her face and was immediately joined by Orihime, her friend.

"Good morning Rukia." Orihime said happily, Rukia smiled at her and stared at the engagement ring Orihime had on her ring finger.

"Where is Ichigo? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you walking around without him." Rukia teased and Orihime blushed and turned five shades of red.

"Oh, he's taking a shower, where is Momo?" Orihime asked, Rukia rolled her eyes with a smile and looked back at the hall she was in previously.

"She's getting ready for the King's visit, as soon as I told her that today's breakfast was her favorite, she got out of bed." Rukia and Orihime laughed and were joined by Rangiku who was married to Gin.

"Hey Rukia, Orihime, how are you?" Orihime and Rangiku were the same age as Rukia but they were married two years before her.

"I'm good, now let's go, or else we'll get scolded by our parents!" Rukia and the two girls giggled as they picked up their skirts and started walking quicker and got into the breakfast hall where people were already talking in, so breakfast hadn't started yet. Byakuya and Hisana came up to the three girls and eyed them all before noticing Momo was missing.

"Good morning Rukia, where is your sister?" Byakuya asked Rukia bowed her head a little bit.

"She's getting ready; she forgot today that the King was visiting today." Rukia said and Byakuya and Hisana nodded,

"I'm sure you'll like seeing your old friend after five years." Byakuya said and Rukia nodded.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that I'll enjoy his company." Rukia said and Byakuya and Hisana left to go talk to other people, when they were out of hearing distance, Rukia, Rangiku, and Orihime started giggling.

"How can you sound so perfect in front of everybody and then be so free around us? I find it hard!" Matsumoto said and Rukia laughed.

"It's really easy; you just have to listen in proper etiquette classes unlike you, I actually listened like the good Kuchiki girl should be." Rukia said as she twirled a piece of raven locks, Ichigo then came behind Orihime and wrapped his arms around her from behind and Orihime squeaked before he kissed her.

"Hey Rukia, what's up this morning?" Ichigo asked and Rukia brought out her fan hid her giggles behind it.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, we are just waiting for Momo to come out, and there she is." Rukia said as she gestured her hand out to Momo who was picking up her skirts and running towards Rukia, Momo was wearing a crimson dress with pink sakura petals embroidered on it and Momo's hair was left down, but had hair ornaments in it. Momo was wearing all sorts of necklaces, rings, and bracelets and Rukia rolled her eyes, Momo liked to have a lot of jewelry on herself.

"Good morning Rukia." Momo said as she dropped her skirts and Renji came up and put an arm around Rukia's shoulder, Renji was one of Rukia's best friends.

"Good morning Renji, how are you this morning?" Rukia asked and Renji smirked.

"Nothing much Renji, just thinking about you in my sleep, kissing you for a long time." Renji joked and everybody laughed and Rukia put on a little pout.

"My, my, prince, why don't you sweep me off my feet then already?" Rukia joked and they laughed harder and Renji took his arm off.

"Do you know what this King looks like? I bet he's a real prick." Renji said and Rukia slapped his arm.

"Don't say that, you don't even know until you have met him!" Rukia said in defense for her friend and Renji rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Rukia; you know all Kings are pricks!" Renji said and Rukia glared at him and they heard footsteps coming up to them.

"Maybe I should correct you then Renji Abarai." A chilling voice said and the corner of Rukia's lips turned up as she saw Renji shaking in fear, Rukia turned around and saw Hitsugaya. He had really matured over the years, he was wearing a simple black suit, he was tall, defined, muscular, with sun kissed skin, and a husky voice, Rukia smiled.

"Good morning King, it's very nice of you to join in on our conversation." Everybody bowed and Hitsugaya shrugged it off.

"You don't need to bow, it's not like I care anyways." Hitsugaya said and Rukia brushed off her skirts, Momo looked at him in awe, she thought he was good looking…maybe…no, that couldn't happen.

"How are you all of these years?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya tsked and looked at Rukia while rolling his eyes secretly while smiling and Rukia gave him a knowing smile.

"Maybe I should ask you how you have been, it's been five years." Hitsugaya prodded and Rukia chuckled.

"Oh nothing, I want to show you someone." Rukia said as she grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her forward, Hitsugaya looked at Momo with a little awe, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and a petite frame, but Hitsugaya thought Rukia was a little better looking than Momo.

"Who is this young maiden?" Hitsugaya asked as Rukia let go of Momo's hand and Hitsugaya grabbed Momo's hand and kissed her knuckles, Momo blushed wildly, Hitsugaya now liked Momo a lot.

"She's my adopted sister Hitsugaya, Momo Kuchiki, I see you still have that talent on girls." Rukia teased and Hitsugaya dropped Momo's hand and looked at Rukia with an arched brow.

"No I don't, it comes naturally as being a king." Hitsugaya said and Rukia rolled her eyes and they heard a soft bell ring.

"Come on now, it's time for breakfast, come on now Momo." Rukia said as Momo picked up her feet and started walking alongside with Rukia, everybody looked at the two girls in awe. Rukia and Momo were fine examples of what noble girls should be, pretty, smart, sophisticated, kind, caring, and held up. Rukia was taller than Momo by a few inches and Rukia was much prettier than Momo, with violet eyes and raven hair, snow white skin and a petite frame, men would go weak to their knees. They were walking out into the area where there was many tables stationed for little groups and they got their food served. The King had to go eat with a different group leaving Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, and Kira. They sat down and began eating their small meal. Rukia finished quite quickly because she wasn't that hungry and she wanted to have a lot more time to talk than eat.

"Eh Rukia, why don't you have a boyfriend yet, it surprises me actually." Rangiku said as she bit on her bread, Rukia chuckled.

"Oh Rangiku, you know what type of lady I am, I don't need a man." Rukia said with a knowing smile and Matsumoto laughed.

"But Rukia, I know someone is looking at you right now." Matsumoto nodded her head north and Rukia rolled her eyes before turning her head and seeing Hisagi Shuuhei waving at Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Orihime, and Ichigo. Rukia had to admit, he was _very_ good looking. Rukia blushed when he smiled at her and nodded at her and Rukia turned her head to grab her cup of tea and drink it slowly.

"Why is he looking at me?" Rukia asked Matsumoto and Matsumoto smirked, Rukia gave a little smile.

"He likes you a lot, gossip tells me, that he likes you a lot. Maybe you should go talk to him." Matsumoto hinted and Rukia giggled and turned a bit pink, making the pink very obvious against her skin.

"I'd rather not, I have other things to attend to." Rukia lied and Matsumoto arched a brow with a smile.

"You have to admit Rukia, he looks very well built, you should go talk to him, and I also heard he's not arranged." Matsumoto said and Rukia looked back and saw him wink at her and she smiled back at him.

"I'll talk to him when we go out into the courtyards." Rukia said as she flipped a piece of her raven hair back and heard Momo and Kira_ flirting_. Rukia always suspected that Momo had a little thing for Kira ever since they met and just left them alone, but when Rukia shifted her gaze to the right, she saw Hitsugaya staring at Momo. Rukia almost giggled and then everybody decided to depart from the hall into the outside.

The courtyards:

The air was lively and the sky was a bright blue, the clouds looked like white cotton candy spun lightly and placed on there like a picture. The summer air was wonderful and Rukia and Matsumoto and Orihime were standing in a corner talking.

"He's looking at you again Rukia, you better go talk to him!" Matsumoto encouraged and then Rukia looked at him, he smiled at her again. Rukia couldn't help but blush and then she played with her hair a little bit and smoothed out her skirts.

"Do I look okay?" Rukia asked and Matsumoto and Orihime nodded and smiled at her. She then turned and then walked towards Hisagi with her hands folded together and she walked in small steps, appearing elegant and approachable. She came up to Hisagi and he smiled at her.

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki." Hisagi said and Rukia blushed a little bit and put her hand to her mouth.

"You don't have to call me that, Rukia is just fine." Rukia said politely and Hisagi smiled at her before taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles, she held in her giggles.

"You look very beautiful as always Rukia." Hisagi said and Rukia nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you and you look very nice as well." Rukia complimented and then Hisagi saw people dancing and having fun, Hisagi held out his hand and Rukia smiled at him with an arched brow.

"Would you like to dance with me? I would like a chance to dance with a pretty girl at least once in my lifetime." Hisagi said, Rukia placed her hand in his and then he led her on the dance floor.

"You don't know what you have gotten yourself into." Rukia smirked at him as they started to dance.

Meanwhile…

Momo drank a bit more tea from her cup; she looked at her older sister in envy. How come Rukia always attracted the guys? Got all the friends? Had the looks, the smarts, and the talent? Was there anything for Momo? Momo downed all of her tea and then put her cup down, Momo glared as Rukia giggled and Hisagi bent down and whispered something in her ear that made Rukia turn her head and smile with her eyes closed. Momo rolled her eyes and another cup of tea came in her hand, Momo downed that as well.

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking all of that tea quickly." A chilling voice said, it was right next to her and Momo rolled her eyes.

"Why? Who cares? Nobody cares for me at all. Everybody just likes Rukia and pays attention to Rukia because she's pretty and the oldest." Momo ranted and heard a chuckle; Momo turned her head and saw Hitsugaya chuckling and looking at her.

"Don't say that, now come on, I'll keep you some company." Momo arched a brow and then blushed at his request as he held out his hand and Momo gladly accepted it.

**Author's note: I know it doesn't seem like HitsuRuki right now, but everything will change soon, so don't worry! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yes, I'm back again! Please read and enjoy and I'll love you forever…got to go finish this fatty cake. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! **

"So you are telling me we are living with the King as long as he wants?" Rukia said as she was standing in her father's study with her mother sitting and her father sitting, Rukia was extremely confused. Byakuya and Hisana nodded and smiled.

"Actually it's for Momo for their new relationship but you are one of Hitsugaya's friends so he invited you too." Hisana said and Rukia nodded.

"That's a surprise, just two weeks and he already wants to move in with her." Rukia said as she leaned up against the wall and Hisana chuckled.

"Just go Rukia and promise me one thing." Hisana said and Rukia smiled at her.

"Yes Mother?" Rukia asked and Hisana's face turned serious and Hisana gripped Byakuya's hand tighter.

"Take care of her for me while we are gone, we are coming in two years and I don't want her…" Hisana's sentence drifted off and Rukia nodded.

"Yes mother, I understand. Anyways, I should go now, I'll see you in a bit." Rukia said as she bowed a little bit and Hisana and Byakuya and Rukia laughed at the bow because it was little inside joke and Rukia got out of his study. Rukia made her ways down the halls and greeted servants as they passed by and Rukia lifted up her skirts and climbed the stairs, they spiraled onto the fourth floor and Rukia pushed open her door and grabbed her bags and started packing.

Thirty minutes later:

"Rukia, it's me…Momo, are you ready?" Momo asked as she pushed open the door and saw Rukia sitting on her bed, looking out into the window and drawing. Momo smiled and then sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on top of Rukia's, Rukia turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Momo, are you ready to leave?" Rukia asked as she shut her black book and tossed it in her bags, Momo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Rukia, come on, father and mother are waiting for us outside, we should hurry." Momo said as servants came in and picked up Rukia's stuff and went outside and saw Hisana and Byakuya waiting for them and Rukia and Momo ran to hug them.

"Alright daughters, make sure you do good and have fun, I love you both, good bye, now get it!" Hisana said as she kissed the top of their heads and they climbed in the carriage and their bags were already placed and Hisana and Byakuya saw as the horses started to move and Hisana smiled. "Well we have the whole house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Hisana asked and Byakuya swept her off her feet making her squeal and he carried her upstairs to their bed room. (Sorry about that…just a little humor.)

Two hours later:

"Eh Rukia, we are here!" Momo said as she looked out the window and Rukia bookmarked her book and then closed it and set it squarely in her lap as the carriage stopped and the servants from the palace filed out and carried out their stuff and Momo jumped out of the carriage and Rukia stepped out neatly, and dusted off her skirts as Momo ran towards Hitsugaya and they shared a kiss. Rukia blew a breath and saw Hitsugaya wrap his arm around Momo and Momo wrapped both arms around Hitsugaya and Rukia rolled her eyes with a smile as Hitsugaya and Momo walked towards her.

"Hey Rukia, how was your trip?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia curtsied and stood up.

"I'm just fine Hitsugaya, though, it must have been torture for Momo because she was all hyper to see you, isn't that right Momo?" Rukia teased and Momo stuck her tongue out at Rukia.

"Stop trying to embarrass me!" Momo cried out and Hitsugaya chuckled and then motioned for Rukia to follow the two into the palace and when they stepped in, all of these maids and servants were busy swarming around carrying many things and Rukia rolled her eyes. They started to climb the stairs and Hitsugaya stopped at a large room with two doors for an entrance, Hitsugaya opened the door with an elaborate gold key with dusted rose colored tassels on the end and they stepped in. Rukia saw it was a large bedroom, a white vanity and it had a dusted rose colored walls and blankets with plump white pillows. It was such a big room for one person, but Rukia could handle it, and the closet was a bit smaller than the one back at home, but it would do for Rukia.

"This is your room Rukia, I hope you like it." Hitsugaya said and Rukia nodded as the servants came in and set down the bags and started putting the items away.

"Yes, you can go now, I'm not going to tag along, I have a life of my own." Rukia said as Hitsugaya smiled and tossed the key at her and Rukia caught it with ease and then put it in her pocket and sat on her bed and watched as the maids bow and then quickly exit her room, closing the door. Rukia fell back onto her plush bed and her arms spread wide across the soft and feathery sheets as she smiled and then stood up and locked her door and went out to the courtyard.

Meanwhile…

"And here is your room, your favorite color." Hitsugaya said as he gestured to a room which was a whole staircase away from Rukia's and it was in her favorite color, plum. Everything was done carefully and there was a whole selection of jewelry that Momo couldn't help but kiss him, she kissed him and he lightly pecked her back.

"Thank you, I owe you forever!" Momo said in a childish like voice and Hitsugaya chuckled before he embraced her and then kissed her again before separating himself from her.

"I have to go, we have new guests that are staying with us, just make yourself feel home and I'll be with you shortly, I promise Momo." Hitsugaya said and Momo blushed and then demanded some servants quickly settle her stuff in and then got out her room in a hurry to the kitchen, she needed to EAT.

Rukia picked up her skirts and then stepped out into the courtyard and saw the pond where Hitsugaya and Rukia used to play around and play stepping stones, Rukia peered into the clear pond and smiled as she saw the twenty rocks they had thrown in there, but surprisingly, after they had thrown it, it shaped into a deformed heart. Rukia then saw a big rock and then spread her skirts along it and then sat down and admired the pond and closed her eyes.

"So you are still looking at that old pond?" A voice called out and Rukia turned her head and saw Hitsugaya standing there leaning against the fence as he looked at Rukia.

"Maybe I am, but then again, if you were closer, you would have seen me with my eyes closed." Rukia said as Hitsugaya then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"I got a group of people that want to see you." Hitsugaya said and Rukia stood up and brushed off her skirts and then turned around and saw her friends and Rukia squealed as she saw Matsumoto and Orihime and ran up to hug them.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" Rukia said and Orihime and Matsumoto laughed.

"Of course we would, we wouldn't leave you alone, come on let's go up to my room!" Matsumoto said and Rukia looked at Hitsugaya who then rolled his eyes and waved her off and the whole gang went up to Matsumoto's room and Matsumoto closed the door and everybody was sitting on Matsumoto's bed.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia shrugged as her back plopped against Matsumoto's silk sheets.

"It's alright, even though I would have preferred to stay home, I got dragged because of Momo." Rukia said as she sighed and then Matsumoto, Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Kira smirked before the door opened quietly.

"Well would you like it if someone you really liked came?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled as Matsumoto mentioned Hisagi.

"I don't know, I may be, but it actually depends if he is here." Rukia said as she closed her eyes and felt a chaste kiss on her lips and Rukia opened her eyes to see the 69 tattoo and she smiled and kissed him back.

"What if I am?" Hisagi's voice whispered and Rukia smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know, I might be happy, but it depends on a lot of things." Rukia said as she smiled, after they danced, they got together about two days later and people knew, but if they got married without the King's approval…it would certainly cause trouble.

"Hm…so you say Ms. Kuchiki, so, what are you guys up to?" Hisagi asked as he sat right next to Rukia and Rukia closed her eyes.

"Bored and I don't know where Momo's room is, maybe I should go find her." Rukia said as she wanted to get up, but her body didn't move an inch and decided to give up on Momo. Her olive green skirts spread around and hitting Hisagi's thigh and she fingered the intricate lacing on it.

"I think she should be in the kitchen, when I passed by her, she was heading to the kitchen." Kira pointed out and Rukia nodded and chuckled.

"It seems like her, she always needs to eat." Rukia said as her head came on Hisagi's shoulder and he let it stay that way.

"She looks too skinny for someone that eats all the time." Matsumoto pointed out and Rukia shrugged.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyways, I need to send mother and father a letter, they wanted me to write to them when I got here so I'll be going now, don't get yourselves lost!" Rukia said loudly in warning and everybody nodded and Rukia smiled as she went out of the room and went down the stairs to Hitsugaya's study where he deemed she could use it any time when they were little. Rukia opened the door quietly and strolled in humming and then stopped short and gaped but shut her mouth at the sight she saw…Momo, Hitsugaya, on a desk, making out…politely…yeah right. Rukia blinked a few times and then regained her posture.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I'll come back later to pick up whatever I needed and Momo, I hope you aren't planning to do what I think you are trying to do, he isn't your husband." Rukia said with a smile and Hitsugaya glared at her and Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled and Momo blushed and Rukia nodded. "Have a good day you two, I'll see you at dinner." Rukia said as she turned and went out of the room and then closed the door and when she closed the door she started laughing.

**Author's note: Going to start a new story and it's going to be rated T so yeah. It's going to be called Lies and Deceit so check it out! **

**Peace!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yes, I'm back again! Please read and enjoy and I'll love you forever…got to go finish this fatty cake. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! **

Rukia saddled up a brown horse with a blonde mane; she was going to go horseback riding with Momo and requested a horse for herself. When she finished saddling the horse, she got onto the horse with the help of a servant and then waited for Momo to come.

"Come on Momo, where are you?" Rukia asked to herself and she saw Hitsugaya's horse and Momo come out on another horse and saw Hitsugaya already on his horse and saw Momo talking to him. Rukia trotted over to them and then Momo heard Rukia's horse and totally remembered she was supposed to be out riding with Rukia today, not Hitsugaya.

"Momo, what are you doing, are you bringing Hitsugaya along?" Rukia asked with a confused brow and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"What are you talking about Rukia? I and Momo are going out on a ride alone, we just talked about it." Hitsugaya said and the two looked at Momo and Momo laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I forgot the plans we had set up, I was just so excited so can I please go?" Momo begged and Rukia rolled her eyes before she got off of her horse and then pulled on his rope.

"Its fine, I know Hitsugaya is more important than me, so go on ahead. When will you be back though?" Rukia asked and Momo thought in her head for a minute.

"In about an hour, I can still go for another session afterwards to make it up to you." Momo said as she pouted and Rukia rolled her eyes before she waved Momo off.

"Then I'll wait for you, now go on!" Rukia said as Momo thanked her and then pulled on the reins of the horse and the horse started to go with Hitsugaya's. Rukia looked at them and laughed.

"She doesn't know he still sucks at horse back riding." Rukia said as she led the horse back to the stable and went inside to go take a walk.

Forty five minutes later:

"Ms. Kuchiki-Sama, you are to be requested immediately, something has happened to the King and Ms. Momo is requesting you!" The messenger said and Rukia dropped the book she was reading and then picked up her royal blue skirts and then fled down the stairs and saw Hitsugaya being carried away unconscious and saw Momo biting on her lip and then ran to Rukia as soon as she saw her. Momo then hugged Rukia and then Rukia hugged her back.

"What happened Momo?!" Rukia asked as Momo and Rukia looked at Hitsugaya.

"I don't know, I led him over a ravine and I forgot that he wasn't really talented at jumping with horses and he fell off the horse!" Momo said and Rukia held her tightly.

"I don't know why you requested me out here then." Rukia said and Momo looked up at Rukia.

"Please heal his scrapes and bruises; it's my entire fault!" Momo said and Rukia patted her back and then looked at her oddly.

"Wait…why do I have to do it? He's your boyfriend; you should be healing him instead of me." Rukia said suspiciously and then Momo blushed and looked away.

"Well…I didn't really pay attention during the medical course and I knew you did so please do it!" Momo begged and then Rukia rolled her eyes and then Momo let go of her and Rukia gave her a small smile and then took Momo's hand and rubbed it.

"Don't worry Momo, I'll take care of him, now you just go inside and take a bath." Rukia said as she and Momo started walking into their own separate ways and Rukia followed the servants that were carrying Hitsugaya and then they set him down and handed Rukia the kit they brought along and went out of the room and filed out and Rukia took in his half naked form and his legs and arms and sighed.

"I told him not to jump anymore, that idiot doesn't listen to me." Rukia said as she rolled up her sleeves and then opened the box and started adding water to the cloth and started wiping the scratches and wounds.

Three hours later:

Hitsugaya finally fluttered his eyes open and felt something being applied to his leg and turned his head to see Rukia applying some healing lotion that smelled of lavender, Rukia's favorite scent to use when she healed things, or when she was done with a bath, he remembered all of those. Rukia noticed he was awake and looked at him.

"I see you are finally awake." Rukia said as she finished rubbing the ointment and then poked another spot on his abdomen and in which he winced in response and Rukia pulled up the shirt and then saw a big bruise and scrape in the same area and Rukia grabbed some disinfectant and started dabbing the scrape.

"I know, what happened? The last thing I remember was jumping over a ravine to get at Momo." Hitsugaya said and Rukia rolled her eyes and gave a little smile when she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to give Momo some alerts before you guys went out." Hitsugaya then gave her a little glare while she patted a scrape and put a bandage on it.

"Why didn't you tell her then?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia gave a little smile.

"That's because I didn't feel like giving her a whole handbook on Hitsugaya 101, and you should know by now you aren't good with horses!" Rukia scolded and Hitsugaya scoffed.

"If only I was a girl then maybe I would be better with the damn horses." Hitsugaya joked and Rukia laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that would be tragic if you were born a girl, there you go, you are all fixed up." Rukia said as she put away the ointment and bandages in the kit and got up and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"So you are leaving me all alone?" Hitsugaya complained and Rukia looked at him while she put the kit on the table.

"You need rest, and me being here isn't going to get you any of that, so take a nap and then if you feel better later, then you can get up out of bed, your body is still sore, so I'll see you later at dinner." Rukia said as Hitsugaya nodded and closed his eyes and Rukia went out of the room and closed the door and walked down the hall to go back to Momo's room.

Rukia entered in Momo's room and saw Momo already dressed and freshened up and when Momo saw Rukia she got up out of the seat she was in and then ran up to Rukia.

"How is he?!" Momo said and Rukia patted her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry sister, he's alright, he's asleep though and he won't wake up for a few more hours, I already put him back to bed." Rukia said as she seated herself on Momo's bed and Momo took a seat on her desk.

"So when can I go visit him?" Momo asked and Rukia gave her a little smile.

"You can visit him when he's awake, don't worry, he's going to be fine!" Rukia said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Rukia, I have something for you." The messenger said behind the door and Rukia and Momo looked at the door.

"Come in please." Rukia said as she crossed her left leg right on top of her right and the messenger entered in with just a box, which was slim and long.

"Mr. Hisagi requested that I give this to you." The messenger said before he left and Rukia's hands opened the box, the lid covering Momo's view of what was inside. Rukia smiled at what was inside, a rose, a bracelet that had golden loops with little diamonds in each golden loop and a note. Rukia looked at the note and it said:

_Hey, _

_Meet me right now in the courtyard, I want to see you. _

Rukia gave a little smile before she closed the box and looked at Momo who was looking at the box eagerly.

"So, what's inside?" Momo asked and Rukia gave her a little smile.

"I'm not going to tell you, now, I know you can take care of yourself, I have to go meet somebody for official business." Rukia said and Rukia got up and Momo looked at her.

"Alright then, goodbye Rukia, I hope all goes well." Momo said as Rukia nodded and then walked out of the room and closed the door and then picked up her skirts and ran down into the courtyard and saw Hisagi already waiting for her and Rukia jumped in his arms.

"Hey, did you get my gift?" Hisagi asked as he lifted up Rukia and kissed her softly and Rukia brought out the box.

"Yes, it looks beautiful; you didn't have to get me something!" Rukia said as she leaned down to kiss him again and he set her down and he grabbed her hand and led her to a small area where a small pond was kept west and the sun rolled off of it and made the pond glitter and they sat down and they kissed.

Meanwhile:

Momo was looking at Rukia and Hisagi as they kissed and Momo sighed a little bit, Rukia always put herself away from Momo. Momo then walked out her room and down the hall and stood in front of Hitsugaya's room and then opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully. Momo made a little squeak and then trudged towards his bed and then sat down in the chair and stroked his white hair. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and then got onto his bed and her arms wrapped around his body.

"So you are finally visiting me?" Hitsugaya asked and Momo nodded as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Why don't you go to sleep with me today?" Hitsugaya said as he kissed her forehead and Momo nodded.

"Yeah I will, so just shut up; I don't want to leave you today. I'm sorry." Momo said and Hitsugaya chuckled as his lips brushed her ear.

"Don't worry, you are forgiven." Hitsugaya said as Momo scooted closer to his body and then fell asleep along with him.

Two hours later:

Rukia walked down the hall and then opened the door and was ready to go check up on Hitsugaya to see how his scrapes and bruises were faring. Rukia closed the door behind her and looked at the item that she now gripped in her hand that was given to her by Hisagi and then looked up and sighed. She saw Momo curled up against Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya had his arm draped around her and Rukia's lips curled into a smile as she walked over and then took the blanket and then draped it over Hitsugaya's body and Momo's body and then left out o the room. Taking one last good look before she looked at Momo and Hitsugaya, and the object she held in the palm of her hand and gave a quick smile…but little did she know, that smile, wouldn't last forever.

**Author's note: Tee hee, gave you a little cliffhanger! Please review and I am so sorry for updating late! I have been stuck with homework so yeah! **

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yes, I'm back again! Please read and enjoy and I'll love you forever…Okay guys, I just want to let you know, I can't update as much because, I'm getting a time restriction on my laptop time, so I'm sorry if I update slower. I cannot afford to lose time on my school; I'm already failing as it is. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

2 years later:

Rukia jumped off the horse and tied it to a tree and looked around with heightened senses and a quick breath as she saw nobody and walked into the church and gave a smile as she saw Hisagi and the priest already there. She raised her hands up to untie the little knot holding the deep black cloak on her shoulders and let it slip and go onto her arms as she folded it and stepped up and the priest gave her a smile. Hisagi interlocked his hands with her and Hisagi nudged her.

"Are you ready?" Hisagi asked and Rukia smiled as she looked behind her temporarily and gave him a smile.

"Always will be, now could you kind sir hurry up? We both have a coronation to go to soon." Rukia asked and the priest nodded before he started.

Thirty minutes later:

Rukia's brown horse galloped as Rukia tightened her hold on the reins and she quickly saw the palace and jumped off immediately after she stopped the horse and servants quickly took the horse back into the stables. Rukia quickly grasped her pale white hands and grabbed fistfuls of her dark blue pleated dress as the servants opened the door and she stepped in and hurriedly walked into the great hall. She looked around behind the dusted blue colored pillars and then slipped in, hiding her right hand behind her back and taking off the cold object on her hand and slipped it in her pocket. She found Momo immediately and Momo saw her and waved her over; Rukia gave a short smile and walked over. Momo smiled at her, Rukia took one good look at Momo, and she was really dressed up. Momo had her hair down, but it was tucked behind her ears, she was wearing a lot of makeup, emerald drop earrings that had diamonds encrusted around it, and a matching necklace, with a bracelet, and a ring on her ring finger. She also had on a light pink dress on with little peaches decorating the bottom with branches that were embroidered on until it was high enough to her waist. Momo held out her hand to Rukia and Rukia grasped it with her own smaller pale white hand.

"Are you excited?" Rukia asked as they interlocked arms and began walking around the hall and Momo smiled at her.

"I am so excited, I wish you were here earlier for the wedding, it was spectacular." Momo said dreamily and Rukia rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I hope you have a nice life being married, I can't believe it, my little sister, getting married before me, and I feel so jealous." Rukia said in a snobbish voice and Momo laughed.

"Oh Rukia, don't be jealous, at least you are the only one that sees me before I go off to the bedchamber for the first time with Toshirou." Momo said nervously as she squeezed Rukia's hand and Rukia squeezed it back with a little glee.

"Don't worry Momo, you'll do just fine, besides, I think both of you are just a little bit too bed shy." Rukia teased and Momo pouted her pink lips, if used that way, it could mean teasing, or seducing, it just depended on how Momo used it.

"That's not funny Rukia!" Momo retorted as Rukia started laughing her airy laugh and got all of her friend's attentions and they quickly came over, Rukia saw Hisagi smiling at her and Rukia smiled back as she remembered what had happened forty five minutes ago.

"Hey Rukia, where did you go this morning, you missed one of the best weddings of the world!" Renji said and Rukia rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"I was out somewhere, taking a horse back ride, I just needed some…fresh air." Rukia said as Momo let go of her hand and then Rukia heard a sharp squeal emit from Momo's lips and saw Hitsugaya coming from behind and wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"So you missed your own sister's and best friend's wedding for some 'fresh air' Rukia, that is ridiculous." Hitsugaya replied with a smirk and Rukia rolled her eyes before she kicked him in the knee slightly.

"Besides, I would be laughing at you anyways, so I don't think you would have wanted any interruptions." Rukia teased as Hisagi came up to her side and Rukia and Hisagi interlocked fingers loosely, even though they should have held it tighter.

"You just keep on saying that, you know what, at your wedding, I'm going to laugh at you, that is, even if you get married." Hitsugaya joked and Rukia stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't worry, when I do get married, I'm going to kick you in the shins and you'll be screaming in pain and embarrassing yourself as a King." Rukia joked and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before he kissed Momo on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait for tonight my _wife_." Hitsugaya said before he left to go attend some other business and Momo turned ten shades of fake crimson.

Later that night:

"Now Momo, use everything that was taught, don't be afraid." Rukia said as she was tying up the last of Momo's new nightgown she was going to wear from now on as a wife and Momo bit her lip nervously.

"I don't want to disappoint him! I mean, he's the king, he'll probably divorce me, and can't you give me any tips?" Momo asked nervously and Rukia laughed as she smiled and finished tying the knot and patted Momo's back before she grabbed Momo's shoulders and turned her around and gave her a short smile.

"I'm afraid I can't, I haven't done it before, but you must tell me all of the details tomorrow morning little sister." Rukia said as she kissed Momo's forehead and Momo smiled before she grasped Rukia's hand and kissed the back of it and rubbed it before she left and Rukia smiled as she waved at Momo. As soon as Momo got out of Rukia's room, a new figure stepped in and Rukia stood silently and he came over and hugged Rukia and kissed her.

"Now, why aren't you in your sleeping gown?" Hisagi asked in a husky voice and brought her over to the bed and Rukia smiled as he laid her down.

"I was too busy to put it on, you must forgive me." Rukia teased and Hisagi got on top of her and placed adoring kisses on her face freely and took out all of the hair ornaments that hung in her hair.

"Don't worry, all is forgiven…soon." Hisagi said before Rukia giggled and kissed him swiftly.

(Sorry for fast forwarding, but I have too!) The next morning:

Momo sighed as she was reading the novel; it was currently a romance one for her. Oh, how she loved them. She was in her study and sighing as she read the 'romantic' scene, it was sappy, but she somehow loved it. It was quiet and she was alone that was…until the door opened, in a hurry actually, Momo looked up and saw Kira with a big smile on his face. Momo put her book down, leaving the ribbon placing the part where she left off as a bookmark and Momo put her hands primly in her lap and sweetly smiled.

"Hello Izuru, what are you doing here?" Momo asked with a sweet voice and Kira smiled at her and bent down until he was on his knees.

"Did you hear? Your older sister Rukia got married to Hisagi! Yeah, the only reason she wasn't at your wedding was because she was getting married herself, isn't that great news Momo?!" Kira said excitingly, Momo let her jaw drop…

This would ruin Rukia's reputation.

Momo placed her jaw back up and then cleared her throat.

"Kira, don't you see? This isn't good news! She'll…she'll be destroyed, she'll be disowned, and this is not a good thing! I'm going to go tell mother and father right now, go get Hisagi's parents right now." Momo demanded and she got up quickly and Kira caught her arm.

"Momo, why are you doing this? This is her life, not yours, I'm sure you can cut a few rules on her." Kira said, he pleaded; he didn't want his best friend going sad for life.

"I do not care, I'm the queen and I have rules to uphold, even though she is my sister, I need to help her, I'm doing the right thing Kira, now go get his parents." Momo said as she took her arm away from Kira's grasp and then picked up her skirts and ran out of the room and down the hall and into the study where led to her parents…

Meanwhile:

"I think the house will look lovely in the spring time Hitsugaya, if you would just add some cherry blossoms, that would be appreciated, you know how much we both like them." Rukia suggested as they searched the courtyards and Hitsugaya shrugged.

"But Momo doesn't like them, which are the problem, she only likes peaches and I don't like peaches." Hitsugaya complained he really did want to take up Rukia's offer, he really did, and he loved the smell of the cherry blossoms.

"How about plum blossoms, I know she is a sucker for those." Rukia laughed and so did Hitsugaya as they looked over a spot where to exactly plant a plum blossom tree. They then scoured the whole courtyard until they stopped at an area where it was empty, just soil, but it looked healthy. Rukia looked around and saw that Momo probably wouldn't look in this area and then bent down and Hitsugaya looked at her confused as her hand picked up particles of the soil and rubbed them together. Rukia made a smile and then turned her head to smile at Hitsugaya.

"This area is good for planting our cherry blossom tree." Rukia said as she got up and dusted off her hands, wiping them on her dress, making sure no dirt go on her clean, pristine, and luxurious brown fabric that was her dress. Hitsugaya looked at her with an arched brow and Rukia laughed.

"I am not planting a cherry blossom; I am not going to risk getting castrated by my own wife." Hitsugaya said sternly and Rukia pouted a little bit, she wanted this damn tree so much, just to remind them of their friendship. Hitsugaya looked at her pout and then rolled his eyes and then gave in.

"Please Hitsugaya, just to remind us of our friendship?" Rukia asked with a cute voice, that no one could resist, and when she was littler, it had an even huger effect. Hitsugaya then sighed and smoothed a hand over his white hair.

"Fine, I'll go tell the gardener later, now let's head back." Hitsugaya said as he started walking back and Rukia immediately followed and then was met straight with a messenger who bowed.

"Ms. Kuchiki-Sama, please go to your parent's study, they wish to see you right now." The messenger said and Rukia nodded primly.

"Alright, dismissed, I'll see you later Hitsugaya!" Rukia called out as she picked up her skirts and then ran towards the study that Byakuya and Hisana were currently in unaware what lay ahead for her.

Forty minutes later:

Rukia fought the urge to stomp her foot like a little five year old, but she wanted to so badly, a little tap against the floor wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Rukia Kuchiki, me and your mother raised you to be a good noble, the perfect daughter, and you just completely destroyed yourself when you married Hisagi Shuuhei, I thought I taught you better." Byakuya said angrily, Rukia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she was standing right next to Hisagi, Hisana, and Byakuya were sitting down, and Hisagi's parents were there as well, Hisagi had his head bowed down.

"I didn't even know he was supposed to marry her Father, you did teach me better; do not act like I'm a little insolent child!" Rukia nearly yelled and Byakuya glared at her.

"You are certainly acting like one right now Rukia. It is decided; you will speak to no one about this, give up the ring, and then resume your normal life." Byakuya said as he took a drink of water, trying to moisten his dry throat. Rukia felt the tears brimming up at her eyes, she stubbornly wiped them away.

"Damn it Father, why can't you just let me be?!" Rukia yelled and got a glare sent to her way by Hisagi's parents.

"Shut your mouth little girl, you have no right to speak to your father that way, listen to what he says, not act like a five year old!" Hisagi parents scolded, "Hisagi, you are going to get married to Nadeshiko and that's final." Hisagi's father said sternly and Rukia widened her eyes when she saw Hisagi nod slightly, his head still bowed down. Rukia then wiped a hand across her forehead.

"Rukia, just do what he says Rukia, you know its right." Hisana said gently and Hisagi finally looked up at Rukia and took her right hand, the one holding the precious gem on her finger, Hisagi looked at Rukia with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, this is goodbye." Hisagi's fingers inched towards the ring and Rukia shivered and felt the solemn tear slip down her cheek as he jerked it off her finger and then left the room and Rukia looked at him with a trembling jaw and tears that fell continuously. Rukia turned and looked at Byakuya and Hisana, to make them see the tears and then she ran out of the room. She knew someone, she knew someone had told them, and who else could contact her mother and father personally in private except her?

Momo Hitsugaya.

Rukia's tears fell freely as she barged out of the room and turned the corner to see Momo leaning up against the wall and then jerk her back up straight to catch Rukia's arm.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Momo asked, seeing the tears that ran down Rukia's face, Rukia jerked her arm away.

"Get away from me! I hate you Momo!" Rukia hissed at her, the halls echoing her sentences. Momo gaped at her; such venom ran behind her words.

"I did what was good for you, if you stayed married to him, you would have ruined your life, your reputation!" Momo pointed out, defending herself and Rukia felt more of the stupid salty liquid fall and seep into the line of her lips.

"I don't care! I wouldn't care! I wouldn't care, he didn't either, you just cost me my freedom, now, Mother and Father are angry at me and surely will keep me on a short leash, you just did what you thought was good for _your _reputation." Rukia snarled and Momo glared at her, hatred spewed up into her throat.

"No I didn't Rukia; I was being a good sister!" Momo retorted and Rukia snorted.

"Yeah right, now that you are the queen, all you need to do is keep your family reputation and your reputation all nice and clean, if word gets out that your sister got married, it would surely make people look down upon you. I get it Momo, but I hope you are happy, now, just think about my happiness. You are not my sister anymore." Rukia said before she walked fiercely, her feet creating heavy footsteps and Momo watched as she walked away, crying. Momo then sighed and then walked in the other direction, feeling no regret. She had done the right thing.

Of course she did.

She was just helping her sister.

Or was she?

**Author's note: Yes, finally updated! It feels like forever! Please review!!!**

**Peace!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yes, I'm back again! Please read and enjoy and I'll love you forever…Okay guys, I just want to let you know, I can't update as much because, I'm getting a time restriction on my laptop time, so I'm sorry if I update slower. I cannot afford to lose time on my school; I'm already failing as it is. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Now, now Rukia, don't feel sad, he's just another man." Hisana said trying to comfort her daughter who was lying on her bed, angry that her father had requested, or ordered her to go to another part of Japan thirty miles away from here to learn her lesson for marrying someone without any permission.

"Mother, he's just not any man, he was the man I loved…and he left me all because of Momo, he didn't even tell me he had to get married to Yuki." Rukia sighed as she turned on her side and Hisana stroked her hair and gave her a weak smile.

"I never really did tell you the true story of how I and your father met huh?" Hisana said after a moment of silence had rushed through them and Rukia immediately rolled over until she was lying on her back and she looked up at her mother.

"No, I never really heard, so why are you telling me this?" Rukia asked and Hisana smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Just listen, but never tell Momo, I don't want her knowing." Hisana said with a smile showing a little bit of her teeth and Rukia nodded as Hisana drew in a breath. "It was spring time about twenty years ago…I was seventeen, I was walking on the little bridge over by the west lake river, and you've been there before right?" Hisana asked and Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya has taken me there a few times in the past." Rukia said and Hisana nodded before she started again.

"I was training to become a wife for the man who I was going to marry; we didn't know who I was going to marry except for the parents who had arranged it. Anyways, Byakuya…that little fool, when we were younger, he was a little bit more stubborn…and he just happened to be yelling at the man following him. I remember it distinctly…"

_Flash back: _

'_Why do I have to marry him, why do I have to be arranged? It seems unfair…but I guess I must follow mother and father's rules.' _Hisana thought as she walked calmly across the bridge in the shoes that her teacher had given her…they were loud, and very tall, but she had to practice in them. Hisana looked up as she heard sudden yells come from across the bridge.

"I refuse to meet Yoko, she's weird! I don't like her! She always tries to hit on me; I can't believe you listened to father! I demand that you take me home right now!" Byakuya yelled at the servant who was following him and put his hands on his hips.

"I must follow orders, even if that means not following yours Byakuya-Sama." The servant replied with an emotionless tone.

"I don't care; I know the way home already, if you aren't going to listen to me, I'll go on my own." Byakuya snarled and Hisana was too busy looking at the ground that she didn't realize that she had bumped into him and Byakuya stopped yelling as soon as he saw Hisana on the ground sitting, rubbing her back. As soon as she stood up, Byakuya glared at her. "I can't believe you just walked into me, how dare you?!" Byakuya yelled and Hisana brushed off the dirt off her dress and then glared at him.

"How dare I?! I'm sorry, great lord-Sama, but the whole world doesn't follow you." Hisana hissed at him as she stopped the servants who were running to try to help her up.

"Who are you and how dare you speak to me that way! I could have you killed, even if it's a woman!" Byakuya said and Hisana looked up and arched a brow, and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine then, but my parents won't be happy when they tell that a stupid dumbass such as yourself sentenced me to death because I didn't treat him very kindly, you wimp." Hisana hissed and saw Byakuya's face, she almost giggled, his gray eyes widened with surprise, his jaw dropped and he was just frozen. Hisana almost laughed at his posture but then cleared her throat. "EXCUSE ME." Hisana yelled and Byakuya blinked before he regained his formal posture.

"I'm sorry about that…may I know your name?" Byakuya said limply and the servant couldn't help but laugh into his fist. Hisana arched a brow at him.

"Now you want to know my name? The person you just wanted to execute? I'm not impressed at all." Hisana said as she leaned against the bridge and Byakuya did a little bow.

"I'm sorry, pardon my earlier manners, I didn't know what happened to me…I was rather acting foolish, especially in front of a pretty lady." Byakuya said humbly and Hisana had to hide a giggle…okay maybe he was okay, but…it still didn't explain why he was acting like such an ass to her earlier.

"Are you trying to hit on me now? You are just lucky that my father isn't behind me or else I would have ignored you. By the way, my name is Hisana, Hisana Kadaicha, heiress of the Kadaicha house." Hisana said as she folded her hands together in her long sleeves. Byakuya blinked again.

"I see I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, soon to be heir of the Kuchiki clan, the twenty eighth one actually." Byakuya said formally and Hisana fluttered her eyes prettily.

"I didn't know that I met such a charming young Kuchiki, but if you must excuse me, I have to get going." Hisana said as she stepped to the right and then started walking forward and she felt something grip her wrist. Hisana turned around and saw Byakuya offering her a charming smile.

"Will I ever see you again?" Byakuya asked and Hisana took her wrist away gently and then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon, maybe you'll find me, if not, you are always welcome to the Kadaicha house, I'll see you soon Kuchiki." Hisana said as she then walked away and put a hand to her mouth as she giggled and saw Byakuya turning red and heard his servant guffawing.

_Reality:_

"He did meet me, we met almost everyday until we admitted our feelings, so we decided to tell our parents." Hisana said as she drew in a breath, Rukia waited in anticipation.

"Wait…if you said you were betrothed at the time, and so was father…then how were you guys able to get married to each other?" Rukia asked and Hisana chuckled as she stroked her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Well anyways, we gathered our parents and when they both saw us together, holding hands, they had their jaws agape." Hisana started laughing and Rukia arched a brow at her mother's laughing.

"Mom, why are you laughing? Doesn't this mean bad news?" Rukia asked and Hisana patted her shoulder.

"Dear, this wasn't bad news, it was good news, I found out they were surprised because we were actually arranged to be married to each other, and then, they let us get married quickly, then, I had you, and then I found Momo and now here we are." Hisana finished and Rukia smiled at her, but as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"Mother, I don't want to leave here." Rukia said as she dropped her head in her mother's lap and Hisana kissed the top of her head.

"I know dear, but you should go, I'll try to get Byakuya for you to come back in two weeks since he was planning on a month." Hisana said and Rukia frowned.

"What about Momo then? I said to her that I wasn't her sister anymore." Rukia said and Hisana chuckled and smiled at Rukia.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you my dear, now, I have to go, you should go get packed up, you leave first thing tomorrow and you'll be staying with the Kurosaki family with Ichigo and Orihime." Hisana said as she got up and Rukia stood up as well and hugged her Hisana before she left and Rukia looked at the bags that stood waiting for the clothes and items she was going to bring. Rukia brought them up on the bed and started working.

Meanwhile:

Hitsugaya was signing papers, enjoying his free time while Momo went to go look at silks that had just come in and pick the best ones. He heard the door give a slight knock and he didn't even look up from his papers.

"You can come in." Hitsugaya said as his pen gave some more ink to sign his name and he heard the door being opened.

"Ah, it's good to see you Hitsugaya-Sama, are you busy?" Aizen asked and Hitsugaya had to suppress the growl that was coming up. Hitsugaya then looked up and put his pen down and gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"I'm not, please come in and take a seat." Hitsugaya said as he placed his palms on his desk and saw Aizen leisurely taking a seat in the comfortable chair. "So, what business would you like to discuss with me? Surely you know as the King, I do not have time for most things." Hitsugaya said and Aizen waved his hand up and down.

"Yes, I know, I was wondering if you would approve of a marriage." Aizen said casually and Hitsugaya arched a brow as he took out a pen and paper and started writing the official document to approve marriages.

"Whose marriage do you want me to approve?" Hitsugaya asked as he started writing and Aizen gave a short smile, his brown eyes gleaming from under his glasses.

"Me, Aizen Sousuke and Rukia Kuchiki from the royal Kuchiki family, surely you would approve." Aizen said and Hitsugaya was busily writing Rukia's name, until he looked at the woman and then the man and repeated Aizen's words in his head and he dropped his pen and looked up. He had his lips set straight and turned into a scowl.

"I do not approve." Hitsugaya said blankly and Aizen arched a brow at him.

"Why not, you were just about to." Aizen said with a smile and Hitsugaya glared at him.

"I have my reasons." Hitsugaya said and Aizen cocked his head to the side.

"Why not Hitsugaya-Sama, I understand that she is your best friend and you want to protect her, but don't you think this is a little outrageous?" Aizen hinted at and Hitsugaya shot him a cold glare.

"She's not married yet for a reason; I don't think you are best suited for Ms. Kuchiki." Hitsugaya replied angrily a little bit; he didn't want this bastard to be married to his best friend Rukia.

"Of course I am, if we joined our families together, we would be a strong force, and under you. I'm sure it will be a good deed to do for forces and under your league Hitsugaya-Sama." Aizen replied and Hitsugaya glared at him.

"No, I refuse; now please get out before I force you to." Hitsugaya growled and Aizen got up with a smile still on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving, but just think about it Hitsugaya-Sama." Aizen said as he walked out of the room and closed the door, as soon as he did, Hitsugaya slammed his hands on his desk and got up. He needed to cool down…and also tell Rukia what happened.

Meanwhile…

Aizen walked slowly to Rukia's room, already knowing the way, she had shown him before, and he knew that she was going to leave soon, so why not visit her? Aizen then got in front of her room and knocked on the door and heard a melodious, 'come in' and Aizen opened the door. He opened the door to see Rukia neatly folding her dresses and then put them in the bags that were placed on her bed.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked and then heard the door closing and Rukia turned around to see Aizen waving at her. Rukia gave a short smile; Aizen was a nice friend to have around once in a while. "Oh hello Aizen, it's nice to see you." Aizen walked up towards her and took a seat in the chair she had gestured for him to sit in.

"Where are you going?" Aizen asked as he stared at Rukia, her dress just a bit lower cut than per usual, but it was fine none the less. Rukia looked at him and then stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to another part of Japan, thirty miles away from here, so why are you here?" Rukia asked as she started folding another dress, it was gold with white patterns on it. Aizen stood up and smiled.

"I just saw Hitsugaya-Sama for something personal." Rukia nodded as she resumed packing.

"And what might that be?" Rukia asked and Aizen came up behind her and Rukia froze a little bit as she felt his breath hover over her ear.

"Well I asked him…If I could…marry you." Aizen whispered with a smirk and Rukia dropped the folded dress in her hands and then backed away from him.

"He couldn't have approved!" Rukia yelled and Aizen smiled still.

"I'm afraid you are right, he didn't approve, but I want to convince you Rukia. If are families joined together, we could be a great force, and under your best friend, this is what is good for both of our families. We offered long ago to your father but he refused. Such a shame, so I came back with another offer and all I need you to do is to tell your best friend that you want to marry me." Aizen said with a mischievous smirk as he neared towards Rukia and Rukia backed away from him.

"If my father refused and so did Hitsugaya, then I'm sure it must be a bad thing to marry you then. I refuse; I will not tell my best friend that I want to marry a sick man like you!" Rukia said as Aizen was now only a few inches away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her down fiercely onto her bed and shoved off everything else. He used his knees to pin down her legs and she glared at him. "Get off of me right now Aizen!" Rukia yelled and Aizen smirked.

"If you won't say yes, I'll just make you." Aizen said as his hands started to greedily rip the bottom of her dress and Rukia thrashed around and tried to push him off, but he pinned his knees tighter against her legs and kept on ripping. Rukia started crying as he completely tore the dress already to mid thigh and he started ripping off her sleeves…

Meanwhile:

"Damn Aizen, pulls one on me, damn bastard." Hitsugaya muttered before he heard a loud sob and screams coming from Rukia's room. He immediately had two servants follow him and he followed the screams as he reached Rukia's room. He opened the door and saw Rukia sobbing and saw a piece of pink fabric fly in the air and Hitsugaya caught it. Hitsugaya saw Aizen pinning Rukia down and Hitsugaya became enraged.

Aizen Sousuke was on top of his best friend.

Aizen was ripping her dress.

Aizen was a damn bastard.

Aizen was going to rape her.

Hitsugaya had so many things running around in his head, he could only say this:

"AIZEN SOUSUKE, GET THE HELL OFF OF RUKIA RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!" Hitsugaya yelled before Aizen got off of her and Hitsugaya immediately got the two servants to get Aizen and bring him down to the security already waiting. Hitsugaya immediately rushed over to Rukia's side and saw tears rolling down her cheeks as gasps also did, she was breathing heavily while sobbing. Hitsugaya kneeled right beside her and then wrapped his arms around her and Rukia kept on sobbing into his shoulder, her tears leaking onto his new outfit, but he didn't care, and Rukia felt comforted instantly.

Later on:

"She will not, and I mean, will not go to the Kurosaki Family for two weeks." Hitsugaya ordered and Byakuya nodded as they looked inside Rukia's room, she was sleeping, Hitsugaya had gotten her to calm down and he got a physician to look at her. No damage had been made and she hadn't been raped, but, she did have serious bruises.

"I know, Aizen…his family has been proposing for five years straight, ever since Rukia was eight years old. They stopped when she was thirteen, but I guess Aizen won't take no for an answer." Byakuya said and Hitsugaya nodded.

"I think Momo is talking to him right now, questioning him, she sure does care about Rukia." Hitsugaya sighed and Byakuya closed his eyes before he started walking away.

"Take care of her Hitsugaya, for I me and Hisana have to leave tonight for a business meeting that will take a long time, so please take care of her in my absence." Byakuya said before Hitsugaya looked at Rukia again who was breathing quietly and peacefully.

"I promise I will Byakuya, you may go." Hitsugaya said and Byakuya's feet just gave him the answer as Byakuya walked away and Hitsugaya sighed as he looked at his best friend.

**Author's note: I finally updated, I thank myself for getting the stomach flu, it's been too long! Please review! **

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Yes, I'm back again! Please read and enjoy and I'll love you forever…Okay guys, I just want to let you know, I can't update as much because, I'm getting a time restriction on my laptop time, so I'm sorry if I update slower. I cannot afford to lose time on my school; I'm already failing as it is. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Are you feeling alright Rukia?" Momo asked as Rukia smiled weakly at her as Rukia put on her dress.

"I'm feeling just fine Momo, I know as a queen you have your duties, you shouldn't be staying around here." Rukia said, she had forgiven Momo, at the very least and now Momo tried to help Rukia after the whole Aizen incident.

"I should really buy a new dress to replace the one that got…ripped." Momo said, a little queasy but Rukia tsked.

"You don't need to buy me a new dress Momo, maybe one for my birthday or something, but not right now, besides, that was one getting old anyways." Rukia said nonchalantly as she sat down on her bed right next to Momo and put her hands over Momo's and smiled at her as Momo looked up at her.

"I know you want to tell me something." Rukia said and Momo rubbed her arm nervously and laughed nervously.

"Well…I and Toshirou started talking about a few…things." Momo said as she started laughing nervously and Rukia arched a brow and smiled.

"And what would that be?" Rukia asked, she was speaking softly and she was smiling and Momo took that as a good sign.

"Well…Toshirou think it's time…we should start…trying to have…" Momo was getting more nervous, she was excited, but nervous and Rukia started laughing.

"Should try having some alone time? If he did then that's good, he seriously needs to stop working all the time." Rukia laughed and then stopped laughing as Momo slapped her hand lightly.

"No…we are talking about…trying to get some heirs born…" Momo gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for the scolding that was going to come any second, but all she did was feel a tight hug.

"That'll be a good choice, don't worry, it's not as bad as you think it will be, it'll be a good thing, I'll always be there." Rukia said as Momo sighed and closed her eyes as she hugged her sister.

She knew she could always rely on her sister.

She was the only one that could understand.

The only one that would understand…why she had to do this in the end…

Ten months later:

"Rukia it hurts!" Momo cried as she clamped Rukia's hand tighter and Rukia furrowed her brows together, not caring that her hand was close to breaking.

"Come on Momo, you heard, it's just one more push!" Rukia urged on and Momo tried, but gave up, the pain was too hard, and her abdomen hurt like hell.

"I don't want to Rukia, it hurts…I want to give up!" Momo whined as she panted and Rukia palmed her forehead.

"DON'T GIVE UP. This is your heir we are talking about; don't give up, because Kuchikis never give up!" Rukia yelled as Momo grasped her hand tighter and then pushed and the baby came out. Its body, covered with blood, and crying as it shook its little hands and feet as the mid wives took it and dipped it in purification water and toweled it off gently and wrapped it in a blanket. Momo panted heavily as she fell back onto the bed while the mid wives gave the new heir to Rukia's awaiting arms. Rukia smiled as the baby cooed and tried to grasp a few free strands from Rukia's ebony locks and Rukia tickled its nose.

"Aren't you tiny? You are so precious." Rukia whispered as the baby girl wrapped its little hand around Rukia's fingers and then closed its eyes and fell asleep. Rukia smiled and when Momo stopped panting, she inhaled and exhaled, going back to regular breathing. Her hair, damp from labor and her face gave a worn look and Momo looked at Rukia.

"What gender is the child?" Momo asked and Rukia smiled as she looked at the girl and Momo furrowed her brows. "What gender is the child Rukia?" Momo hissed and Rukia turned around and smiled.

"It's a girl, a healthy and rather tiny girl." Rukia said as she brushed her lips over the girl's forehead and gave the baby to Momo. Hitsugaya came in and his lips curled into a large smile as he saw his heir and child in his wife's arms. Hitsugaya looked at Rukia and Rukia smiled back as she wiped her hands on the towel given by the maid.

"What gender is it?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia gave him a large smile.

"A girl, finally we'll have a girl to take over when the old Hitsugaya retires." Rukia teased as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and went up to Momo and Momo was frowning, no…scowling.

"Her name is Elizabeth, the two of you, prepare a room, Rukia take her, I wish to rest." Momo demanded coldly and Rukia happily took the child in her arms as the baby fell asleep. Rukia, the maids, and Hitsugaya went out of the room and Rukia closed the door behind her while Hitsugaya held out his arms to hold his new born. Rukia gave Elizabeth to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya held her gently. She was peacefully sleeping and Rukia smiled, seeing her best friend hold his new child, she wish she could have painted it. He had this look on his face that made him seem like he was in bliss. Hitsugaya handed Elizabeth back to Rukia and Rukia cradled her.

"Momo sure does seem tired; I'm assuming she doesn't want to sleep with me tonight." Hitsugaya joked and Rukia laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Well your wife just delivered a child, but only one that's five pounds, so I'm assuming that after giving birth she would be tired." Rukia chuckled as Hitsugaya smiled and walked with Rukia to the room where Elizabeth would be put in to sleep until she grew up.

"Well…I can see why after the challenge I gave her." Hitsugaya muttered and got a slap to the back of his head and he rubbed the back of his head.

"You shouldn't be so perverted, pervert." Rukia teased and Hitsugaya smirked.

"You know, you shouldn't be hurting the king, I could have you executed for that." Hitsugaya joked and Rukia smiled.

"You know you wouldn't either." Rukia said as the turned and entered in the room, already freshly painted to an ice blue with little animals painted on there and Rukia set down Elizabeth in her crib and kissed her forehead and covered her up with the blanket. It was made out of red silk that had touches of pink in there and had the symbol of the King on embroidered on it.

"True, now come on, we should start eating dinner." Hitsugaya gestured as Rukia nodded and wiped her slim pale hands on her dress and then looked back at Elizabeth and smiled before she went out and closed the door behind her.

The next day:

"Momo…can I come in?" Rukia asked and a soft grunt was her reply and Rukia smiled as she went in. She saw Momo looking out of the window, the one that had been closed to her, and covered with dark black drapes so Elizabeth wasn't harmed during the months in the womb. The dark black drapes were ripped away this morning and Momo had a perfect view of the garden.

"Rukia…I see the plum blossom tree, but what is that one in the back?" Momo asked as Rukia walked up to Momo and looked in the way Momo was looking and nearly laughed at what Momo was asking.

"Oh, that's a cherry blossom tree Momo." Rukia said as she took a sip of the tea she had brought in for herself. Momo furrowed her brows together.

"He knows I don't like cherry blossoms." Momo said a little angrily and Rukia refrained chuckling at her sister's last statement.

"That's because I asked him to plant on there Momo." Rukia said regally as she took a sip and saw Momo glare at her.

"You know I don't like them." Momo said through gritted teeth and Rukia brushed it off.

"Momo, I know you love those damn plum blossom trees, but get over it, it's just _one_ cherry blossom tree." Rukia said and Momo sighed.

"How is Elizabeth doing?" Momo asked, Rukia could have sworn she heard…regret in Momo's voice.

"She's fine, you want to see her? I'll bring her over." Rukia offered as she got up but Momo stopped her.

"No, I'm fine; she doesn't need her mother right away anyways." Momo coldly shot back quickly and Rukia arched a brow.

"Are you sure you don't want to see her?" Rukia asked and Momo glared at her.

"I told you, I don't want to see her, if I tell I don't want to see her, and then I don't want to see her." Momo bit back angrily and Rukia backed off.

"Fine, I'll oblige to it, so when can you get out of bed?" Rukia asked and Momo rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning Rukia, you don't have to worry about me." Momo said and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well in about two weeks, I'm going on a two month trade for the Kuchiki trade, it's time that I finally go, and I am of proper age." Rukia said and Momo widened her eyes. She was utterly jealous of Rukia now.

She always wanted to go to the Kuchiki trade meeting.

It was filled with talk about jewelry and wealth and all of other things that Momo could possibly want. Why didn't she get to go? She was the queen; she should have been the one going, _not_ Rukia.

"What, how come father didn't pick me to go?!" Momo screeched and Rukia arched a brow.

"Momo, what's wrong?!" Rukia asked and Momo glared at her.

"I've always wanted to go on that trade; I can't believe father picked you to go!" Momo yelled and Rukia was stunned, she was taken aback. Momo had never yelled at her before about something that regarded family matters.

"What's wrong with me going?!" Rukia yelled back, she got it now; Momo was jealous, jealous that she got to go on the trade and she didn't.

"I'm the queen, I should be the only one allowed to go!" Momo yelled and Rukia slammed down her tea cup onto the table and spun off the bed and glared at Momo. She was getting out of hand.

"Just because you are the damn queen doesn't mean that I can't go to these meetings. I'm sorry if I seem a little offensive, but right now you are acting like a selfish bitch! I don't' care if you are queen! I was the one next to go anyways. Just because you are the queen and married to Hitsugaya does not mean you always get your way! Plus, I've known that I was going for two years and because you want to be selfish, I won't let you go!" Rukia yelled back and Momo glared at her.

"You have no right, I'm better with trade; I should be allowed to go!" Momo yelled, their voices remaining in the room because the doors were thick and the walls were as well.

"I know they are going to be things you desire that you want to posses, that's why I am not letting you go!" Rukia spat and Momo had the urge to slap her.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Momo yelled and Rukia glared at her, her slim and pale hands balled up into fists.

"Remember when all of those times when Father would have that jeweler come with his pieces and he called us to choose a few? YOU CHOSE ALL OF THEM and Father felt so bad for me, he decided to buy me a case worth of jewelry!" Rukia yelled back and Momo rose out her hand to slap her, but it never connected to her cheek.

"How dare you speak to me of this way, I'm the queen!" Momo pulled out the rank card on Rukia and Rukia slapped her.

"I don't care if you are the damn queen, the truth is, you are just jealous that you can't go, well face it, I'm the one that was chosen to go, and I am going, whether you like it or not, if you hate me, I really don't care. I knew coming to visit you was a mistake." Rukia said as she grabbed her cup and stormed out of the room. Momo shook her head in anger. Rukia got what she always wanted. Either if she was the queen or wasn't, Rukia always got it got the fame…and everything. What did Momo have?

Yet, she could have everything, but why did Rukia have to get more?

Why did Rukia get everything and she couldn't?

Well not this time, Rukia wouldn't get her way, and Momo knew one way…

Elizabeth.

**Author's note: It's not implying that Rukia wants Elizabeth as her own…just watch in the next chapter! Foreshadowing is a wonderful thing. Please review and I know it's been two weeks! **

**Peace!! **

"**Just Rosy" Mad Surfer, Kenichi Asai, by the way, it's the 20****th**** bleach ending. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay…I know you were all expecting a new chapter. **

**I'm afraid one is not coming for a long time. **

**I am going on hiatus. **

**Yes, even this is a new story; I'm going to have to put it on hold. **

**I really wish I could continue this weekly. **

**But I can't, due to my demanding sister trying to boss me around all of the effing time. **

**I can't read nor write fan fiction. **

**I don't know when she's going to let me back on. **

**So I'm sorry…**

**I promise when I come back, the chapter will be really good. **

**So long…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: One, I am kind of confused right now about all of you. So, a couple of days ago, I drag myself and write a new chapter for where do we Stand and no reviews…So I'm just wondering…have you forgotten or something?! **

**Anyways…it's not like, I'm mad, it's just I'm confused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, never will…never have. Okay by the way: **

**XBlueSkyX all my new chapters are dedicated to you! **

"Where is Elizabeth?" Rukia asked, trying not to lose her temper, to keep from losing her high anger, she clenched her hands into fists. Her teeth grinding against each other as if it were in war, the maid holding the pink blanket that was Elizabeth's, ready to be washed stuttered in front of Rukia's presence, she wasn't going to lie…she was scary.

"I-I-I-…Hitsugaya-Sama requested for Elizabeth not to be disturbed." The maid stumbled out and Rukia sighed…sometimes Momo was so weird.

"Alright then, I'll go, and if she gets angry, I don't care. She's neglecting the poor child." Rukia said as the maid nodded and stepped out of her way and Rukia walked down the corridors. Rukia finally stopped in front of Elizabeth's nursery room and put her hand on the knob. Her silken white sleeves just brushing her knuckles as she put her hand forward. "I swear to god, Momo is so idiotic, I can't believe she requested that order." Rukia muttered to herself. She was worried per say, Elizabeth was like her daughter, in a certain way because Rukia was always taking care of Elizabeth rather than Momo who should be now she was up and walking. Rukia wanted to see Elizabeth at least one more time before she went off to the Kuchiki Trade. The room was dark, and there was a pungent smell to it as she opened the door to a dark room. It was so sunny outside…yet so dark in here. Rukia walked in.

"Oh Elizabeth…are you awake?" Rukia whispered as she stepped into the room and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight in. Rukia smiled as she opened the window and then turned around. What she saw next…was horrifying.

Blood…

Massacre…

"ELIZABETH!!" Rukia screamed.

Twenty minutes later:

"Rukia…I know…but I…shit." Hitsugaya said as Rukia leaned up against a wall, Hitsugaya was right next to her doing the same action. He was in a meeting earlier and a maid heard Rukia's scream and came to see what was wrong. The poor maid was only met with Rukia shouting at her to go get Hitsugaya and Momo as soon as possible. The maid bowed quickly and then left. When Hitsugaya arrived Rukia had blood on her hands and Hitsugaya saw his daughter…dead.

"Hitsugaya…I don't have to go to the Kuchiki Trade…I'll let Momo go since she wanted to so badly." Rukia said as Hitsugaya shook his head.

"They chose you, you should go." Hitsugaya said as Rukia nodded and Momo came strolling in, laughing with Kira and Hisagi. Rukia and Hitsugaya perked up and when Momo entered in the room, her laughters died down and she saw the bloody scene.

"I see then." Momo said carelessly, Rukia was too shocked to even notice it wasn't one of surprise or horror. Momo went over to Rukia and shook her shoulder. "Rukia…Rukia, come on!" Momo shook Rukia until Rukia looked up and saw no horrification on Momo's face. Rukia gently shook off Momo's hand.

"I'm alright Momo." Rukia said as she straightened up and maids were cleaning up the mess and cleaning up Elizabeth.

"Well then, we shouldn't worry about trivial matters." Momo said as she dismissed Kira and Hisagi and Rukia finally noticed the careless tone.

"Momo, how can you just say that without care?" Rukia asked and Momo blinked a few times.

"I do care; I need to show proper emotions Rukia, and something you should do. I don't have time to grieve over deaths, deaths of people that don't matter to me." Momo said knowing Hitsugaya already left the room to go calm down in his office. Rukia looked at the maids who were trying to clean up, but were more interested in hearing their conversation.

"All of you, go out for now, I'll call you when it's proper to come back in." Rukia ordered and all of the bowed before they left the room closing the door behind them.

"Rukia, why did you do that? They needed to clean." Momo said as she examined her nails and Rukia furrowed her brows.

"She was your daughter and you say she is a trivial matter Momo?!" Rukia said angrily and Momo waved it off and gave Rukia a look. Rukia widened her eyes.

"What did you do to Elizabeth?" Rukia asked as Momo started walking towards the window and then leaned against the glass.

"Simple Rukia, I had her killed." Momo said as she picked at her clean nails and Rukia opened her mouth in shock and rage.

"You killed your own daughter?! Momo how could you?! When I tell Hitsugaya about this you better know what your punishment is." Rukia said as she walked towards the door and then heard a sob and felt Momo's hand encircled around Rukia's wrist. Rukia turned and saw Momo crying.

"I-I-I didn't know why I did it Rukia…but please…don't tell Hitsugaya…I can't let him know. He'll hate me forever…he won't love me…please!" Momo sobbed and Rukia tensed up and then calmed down. She hated to see Momo cry, no matter how angry she was at Momo. Rukia sighed and then took her wrist away.

"Fine, if someone were to tell him, it won't be from me then. You should repent for your actions Momo, I have to go now. I'll see you in two months." Rukia said as she opened the door and saw the maids waiting outside patiently. Rukia looked up at them and turned the corner. "You may enter now." Rukia said firmly as she walked towards Hitsugaya's office. She knocked politely on the two oak doors and heard a hoarse 'come in.' Thanks to Hitsugaya's now raspy voice. She opened the door and closed it behind her and saw Hitsugaya rubbing his temples.

"Rukia…are you going to go now?" Hitsugaya asked without looking at her and Rukia nodded as she walked behind him and started massaging his head herself. He immediately relaxed and sat still.

"Yeah…don't worry, you'll be fine." Rukia said soothingly and Hitsugaya shrugged.

"I don't know Rukia, it feels horrible." Hitsugaya said and Rukia nodded as she felt his headache release from his head and then walked away.

"I know it does, but you'll get better. I'll see you in two months, granted that you have swooped up from this depression. Goodbye Hitsugaya." Rukia said as Hitsugaya nodded.

"I'll see you later Rukia, I'll be waiting for your arrival." Hitsugaya said as he smiled at her as she walked out. When Rukia closed the door behind her, she smiled at his words and walked off.

Two months later:

Rukia jumped off her horse and the servant waiting for her horse to come. Rukia held the small silken scarf she had tucked into her corset long ago. It held two items on there and Rukia was happy she got them during the Kuchiki Trade. She walked up the steps, wanting to greet Momo first. She walked into the house and was greeted by maids. She smiled at them sweetly.

"Do you know where Momo is?" Rukia asked and the maid smiled back at her and nodded as she told her the exact location. Rukia smiled and went up the stairs, practically hopping. She was so happy; she made the best Kuchiki Trade in history that was to be recorded. She made her family more prosperous and happy as she crossed the stairs. She then stopped at the level where the maid told her to go and then walked down the hall. Momo was talking to Kira in Momo's old room and Rukia smiled. She then put her hand on the door, loving the new coral blue gown she had received from Hisana about a couple of days ago after the Trade was completed. She then slipped the knob open and was humming happily.

"Oh Momo…why is it…" A moan of pleasure made her see the reality of what Momo was actually doing and why it was so dark. Rukia stomped over to the window and shoved opened the blinds and shook her head as Momo and Kira stopped their actions and pulled the blankets over each other. Rukia examined them and saw the clothing scattered on the floor before she pursed her lips and then uncrossed her arms and started to walk out of the room. She heard Momo calling after her and Rukia stopped as Momo pulled on her. Rukia snapped her wrist and threw it out of Momo's hold and turned around and her lips pulled back into a snarl. "You whore." Rukia snapped at Momo, who was adjusting her dress in a hurry.

"Rukia…it's not what you think!" Momo said and Rukia glared at her.

"Then what was it? Friendly body interactions between friends that just happen to have you open your legs?" Rukia said bitterly and sarcastically with a bitter smile. Rukia shook her head. "You know Momo, I don't even know why I try to help you, and I'm telling him and what you did with Elizabeth too!" Rukia said as she spun around and Momo yelled.

"RUKIA, DON'T YOU DARE, COME BACK HERE!" Momo shouted and Rukia spun around.

"What do you want Momo?" Rukia asked and Momo came up to her and sank down to her knees and hugged her knees.

"Don't tell him please, I beg of you Rukia…please!" Momo pleaded and Rukia sighed in defeat. She hated she was too soft, not cold and willing. She brought Momo back up.

"Fine, but do not expect me to keep any more promises." Rukia said as she walked away and went towards Hitsugaya's office. When Rukia was out of sight Momo smirked.

"She's just too easy." Momo cooed as she went back into the room with Kira.

Rukia walked, more like stomped, to Hitsugaya's office and went in without knocking like she usually did. Hitsugaya looked up and saw Rukia close the door behind him and arch a brow at her angered expression.

"There isn't going to be a knock from you today?" Hitsugaya asked in a joking tone and Rukia looked up and smiled.

"Haha, very funny Hitsugaya, if you keep on joking, you might lose the gift I was going to give you." Rukia teased as she pulled up a chair and Hitsugaya saw Rukia open the silken scarf and give him a prized Kuchiki friendship bracelet. It was decorated with emeralds and had tiny diamonds surrounding it. He smirked when he saw the emeralds, knowing they were the Hitsugaya symbol and hers in rubies, the Kuchiki symbol.

"Thank you Rukia." Hitsugaya said as he put it on and Rukia put on hers.

"You're welcome Hitsugaya." Rukia said as she smiled at him and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel the warm feeling he was getting around her. It had developed.

**Author's note: Don't kill me! It's not my fault! Please send in those lovely reviews! **

**Peace! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I am, so…so, so, so, so, so, a million times, so sorry! I totally forgot this chapter and I totally forgot I had this story last week. I am so sorry! So I decided, to be fair, I would update on this one first! I am so sorry! But on the bright side is, is the fact that winter break has started! Anyways, I did make a new story called, **

'**By myself' a HitsuRuki story mind you. **

**Tee hee, I am so evil, for making a new story while just starting 'Infertile Love', anyways, but we shall not dwell on that!  
**

**By the way, I would appreciate it, if you would be more than willingly give me some chapter ideas, by the way, I'm canceling Teahouse, I…I can't do it anymore! It's killing me! I am so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**I smell hot and spicy noodles, GIVE ME SOME! **

Hitsugaya sighed, and took a deep breath as he opened the large wooden doors and he was utterly shocked to find…

Rukia in a tub…

Washing her body…

Rukia blinked as she stopped the sponge that was lathering her body in sweet smelling soap and looked up at Hitsugaya who had a pink tint on his cheeks and he covered his eyes, Rukia giggled, he acted like a little boy.

"You can put your hands down, I'm perfectly covered." Rukia said as she leaned forward in the tub, soft water lapping at the area before her…_chest_ started and he saw her hair tied up in a bun and milky skin covered and bubbled up in soap. He put down his hands and smiled as he leaned against the pillar of the wash room. He had to admit, even though Momo had a great body, he couldn't lie that Rukia had a better looking body than Momo.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia laughed as she put down the sponge and looked at him, propping her chin on her curled up fists.

"It's very obvious that I'm taking a bath." Rukia smiled at him and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I wanted to see what you were doing." He replied blandly and Rukia laughed.

"That's it?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya blushed, he really just wanted to take a stroll to the town…with just Rukia, for some reason, Rukia had been occupying his thoughts lately and snorted.

"I can come here because I want to." He said with a cool tone and saw Rukia bat her eyelashes at him, long lashes fanning against her porcelain cheeks.

"It's not everyday that a king would come and visit his friend…a good friend that's a girl…unless…he's a pervert." Rukia said as she looked up with him, lips pursed into a little smile and Hitsugaya stammered.

"Well-Well I-I-I-I…just…" He stopped speaking, knowing after that comment, he couldn't backfire, okay, maybe he just felt like a pervert at the moment…

"It's okay; you can join if you want." Rukia said as she pulled up her legs to her chest and Hitsugaya saw flawless, perfect slim legs and she patted the empty part of the tub and Hitsugaya's jaw dropped at the invitation.

"Th-Th-Tha-That's…Momo would get angry!" Hitsugaya stammered and Rukia giggled as she put down her legs and flicked some water with her pedicured toes.

"I know, I was just kidding…unless you wanted to…" Rukia's voice trailed off and Hitsugaya blushed so that his cheeks turned pinker.

"I will not get involved with my wife's sister." Hitsugaya pointed out and Rukia internally sighed.

'_If only you saw what she was doing behind your back…I wish you would open your eyes, but I do not want to hurt you my friend.' _Rukia thought as she pasted a smile and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Okay then, well, I'll go walk with you, let me finish my bath, you can wait in my bedroom." Rukia winked and Hitsugaya nearly choked as Rukia laughed and he stalked off and walked to her room and Rukia laughed as she continued on with her bath.

Twenty minutes later:

"I can't believe it took you forever." Hitsugaya said as he walked with Rukia in the shop's markets and Rukia glared at him, her simple pretty purple gown twirling around her legs with her.

"I couldn't decide between orange and purple!" Rukia pouted as she looked at some make up and fragrances and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"You put both dresses on _seven_ times each." Hitsugaya stated, and Rukia rolled her eyes as the lady who held up the shop was gesturing towards different fragrances and body powders, it was true, she did do that, well he said to dress casually for their little outing, and she couldn't choose!

"You are just jealous because you aren't a girl." Rukia said in a clipped tone as she picked one up and took a generous inhale of it and put it down before doing the process again with another, she heard Hitsugaya snort and look around, maybe he could pick something up for Momo.

"Hardly, I'm glad I'm a man, I don't need to go through child birthing and shit." Hitsugaya pointed out and Rukia laughed as the lady smiled at her.

"You can't find anything else?" The lady asked and Rukia shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't, isn't there anything else?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"You just proved another point." Hitsugaya stated off and Rukia shot him a glare that made him wither a little bit as the lady came out with a unique bottle. It was shaped into a small elixir bottle with a dragon coiled around it, its head was framed so the glass hung in the mid air, and it seemed it was chasing a small glass butterfly. The lady handed it to her while Rukia unscrewed the top.

"It is one of our last ones, you might like it." The lady said and Rukia took a scent, she couldn't place the smell, but it was absolutely wonderful. It smelled sweet, but it wouldn't make her seem like a shy little girl playing with fragrant powders, it made her seem more mature, adult, but it had a hint of fun in it. She immediately handed the coins to the shop keeper who took them and thanked Rukia who rubbed some on her neck, behind her ears and her wrist. Hitsugaya looked at her and saw her stash the perfume in the little bag she brought with her.

"Are you done now?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia nodded.

"I want you to smell it, to see if it smells good." Rukia said as Hitsugaya walked towards her and leaned his head down so his nose just lightly touched her neck; he took a small inhale and was overwhelmed with the good smell.

Hell, it smelled better than the fanciest fragrances Momo had stashed in her vanity in their room.

"It smells really nice on you Rukia." Hitsugaya murmured as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and Rukia's face turned red as her friend became intoxicated with the scent.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

She liked it. She liked that he was practically coddling with her and then she realized…

He was married to Momo and he loved Momo, not her.

She immediately backed away from him and she saw the sheer disappointment etched onto his face and then she smiled.

"Come on, we should go find something for Momo." Rukia said as he tugged on his hand and felt the little sparks burst between them, a warm sensation and she ignored it while Hitsugaya was too shocked from feeling it as he didn't feel Rukia pull him forward.

Hours later…

"I cannot believe you bought all of that _stuff_." Hitsugaya said as Rukia put her dainty hands on her hips and arched a brow.

"Does it look like I give a care?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya rolled his emerald eyes as he looked at Rukia send up maids to carry her items up.

"No, it doesn't, so this concludes our walk." Hitsugaya said, clearly feeling bored and Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, well anyways, you should go talk to Momo, I'm going to go up to our room, call me down for lunch will you?" Rukia said and Hitsugaya nodded as he waved her a goodbye and she waved back before she ascended up the stairs.

Hitsugaya walked as he thought about his day with Rukia. He remembered he had nuzzled his face unexpectedly in her neck and enjoying it.

He couldn't help feel his heart pound into tiny little pieces as Rukia batted him an eyelash, or smile at him or tease him.

He liked being with his best friend...

Or did he like her more than that?

Of course not…that was preposterous, he was married!

Married, and a king, it would be setting a bad example and more than thoroughly pissing off his wife than he wanted to if he started to like Rukia more than just best friends.

He couldn't help it; he was attracted to her, who could blame him?

Rukia Kuchiki, she was single, attractive, with ebony locks that curled out at her shoulders, lovely amethyst eyes that seemed to entrance him every time he looked in them, even when he was a little kid, a slim figure, a strong, dominant, but gentle personality. She had gotten everybody to like her…she was just…amazing.

He didn't want to think twice about his decision between the two girls; there was no way that Rukia was attracted to him as well! Well…he was the King…so…

"Hey honey!" A voice called as Hitsugaya stopped and saw his wife, Momo, running towards him and giving him a hug, wrapping her arms around his torso and Hitsugaya slowly brought his up his arms to wrap around her.

"I heard you went out into the districts with Rukia!" Momo squealed and Hitsugaya pulled away to see her delightful face and wondered why she was so happy.

"Yeah…I guess I did." Hitsugaya said as Momo went to go in and hug him, a wicked grin spread over her face over his shoulder and just when she was about to whisper in her ear about giving her a large sum of money she found something odd.

A female scent, a delightful fragrance on his face, his neck and some parts of his shoulders…she knew it wasn't one of hers, she used all of them and she knew Rukia didn't have these…so who else?

Her grin became into a scowl as she immediately pushed him away and he widened his eyes a little.

"Tell me the truth right now!" Momo snapped and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"About what Momo, you aren't making much sense." Hitsugaya pointed out and Momo clenched her hands into fists.

How dare a whore try to take away _her_ money?

"Which whore have you been sleeping around with?" Momo screeched and Hitsugaya widened his eyes, he must have gotten Rukia's perfume on his face when he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I wasn't sleeping with anybody's this is Rukia's…" Hitsugaya was stopped when Momo's face turned red in anger and she pointed a finger at him.

"I can't believe you slept with my sister! I'm going to talk to her!" Momo yelled brashly as she pushed him aside and he stared at her as she marched down the hall, the maids walking by and enveloping themselves in the latest gossip heard the angry stomps of Momo Hitsugaya and they thrashed themselves against the wall and bowed as her presence stomped by them. Momo continued walking angrily to her sister's room.

'_Who the hell does she think she is? I can't believe she did that! She promised me she would stay away from him!' _

Momo found the white door and slammed her hand down on the knob of the door, her knuckles turning white as she twisted the knob and flung the door open to see Rukia putting away things that she had bought into little drawers. Momo stomped into the room and Rukia turned around as she heard the noise.

"Momo what are you doing…" Rukia's voice was shut up as Momo stood in front of her and started screaming at her.

"How dare you sleep with my husband, how dare you whore around him, he's mine!" Momo yelled and Rukia was stunned, when did she ever sleep with him?! They were just friends…so why was Momo pointing fingers at her?!

"What the hell are you talking about Momo?!" Rukia asked and Momo glared at her.

"You slept with him; I can smell your perfume all over his face, his neck, his clothing! You are a whore! Have you been whoring around him behind my back?!" Momo yelled, and Rukia's confused posture simmered down and she remained calm, waiting for Momo to stop her stupid and annoying screeching for her to start speaking.

"We went out on a walk today Momo, I can assure by showing you the items I bought." Rukia said as she gestured to the bags that lay on the floor and Momo glared at them and then back at her.

"Did he buy those for you in the early morning and then whore around with this afternoon?!" Momo yelled at her and Rukia firmly crossed her arms against her chest.

"Momo, you are overreacting, I did no such thing with him." Rukia pointed out and got Momo's face up in hers.

"Stop lying to me Rukia, I know you did, I smell your perfume on him!" Momo yelled and Rukia gently pushed her away.

"We went shopping and I asked him to smell the perfume to see if it smelt good." Rukia testified and Momo narrowed her eyes at her.

"You seduced him." Momo pointed out, a finger jabbing into Rukia's chest and Rukia gave off a wicked smile.

"You are just angry because you _think_ I took away your money machine? Momo, I would get your facts straight before you come at me, and here's the gift that he bought you when we went _shopping_ today." Rukia said as she chucked the small tissue paper at Momo who opened it with fumbling hands and saw it was a figure that was shaped into a peach, one of her favorite things in the world and it was made out of glass that was colored pink, white, and orange. Momo didn't realize when Rukia push her out of her room and slam the door in her face as Momo looked at the gift.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and went away, she was still right.

**Author's note: Yeah sorry for not updating last week. Finally, I am on winter break! Oh my god, check out community channel's video of Barbie and Bratz dolls, that is some of the funniest shit I have ever watched. **

"**Why are you so glum?" "No one buys Asians anymore! Damn it, even red heads get some action!" "Oh honey, you're the new flavor of the month, don't be so upset." **

**Hahaha, anyways, that was a little piece of it, it was really funny. So, I will update again, very soon, actually, maybe by tomorrow. I don't know. **

**I got a Hurley brand jacket today from the mall and it so good! **

**Anyways, see you. **

**Leave those romantic reviews so I can sigh and die from a heart attack from them. **

**Peace!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: You know where I can score another piece? Anyways, yes, I am back, whatever. I hated my Christmas long story short but I got a star buck's gift card for twenty five dollars and I should go to star bucks soon. **

**Anyways, congratulations to Woof Head for playing Hotel 626, if you have been reading my other stories, I think I mentioned in 'Protection' and 'Assassinated Love' that Hotel 626 was a freaky ass website game. **

**It's supposed to sponsor Doritos and all of this shit, but it's scary. She finished the game without getting scared, except something, but I won't share it, but I think you would too. Anyways, she finished the game without chickening out or screaming her head off like I did so congratulations to you. **

**If you want to play, go to Hotel626 dot com. You can't play it right now, it's only open during 6 p.m. through 6 a.m., meaning the darkest hours of the night to scare the bloody shit out of you. Anyways, but if you really want to play it right now, grab a few friends with your or a sister or a brother, mind you, this game is not for the faint hearted. **

**If you really want to play, get a person to play with you or something, preferably that is best so you don't feel scared even more by playing with yourself. If you want to play right now, switch your clock on your computer, the website can't tell if you changed the clock on your computer so go ahead. If you have a webcam or microphone installed on your computer, they suggest you use that, but I wouldn't, if you turn the sound all the way down, it should be easier. You can skip chapters if you die or something so yeah. Play some music and don't be afraid, they are supposed to help you conquer your fears, but apparently they have an asylum one full of crazy people, I don't know the site of that one, but Hotel626 is still scary, but I bet if you can face the hotel one, you can face the asylum on, but I've never played the asylum one so yeah. **

**Apparently it's not scary quote on quote by my older sister, who played Hotel626 and reassured me I wouldn't chicken out, **

**I got freaked out anyways. **

**Oh well, but we should dwell on other things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and yes, Rukia is going to be drunk, HEAVY HITSURUKI in this chapter. Hints of…well…yeah, just read it. **

They should have stopped there, but they didn't.

As he tugged on the lace that was holding her corset together, the black string slithering out of their designated holes and the tugged out lace was hanging by the last two holes.

He kissed her again.

God, it felt so good, just to kiss her, this was his second time kissing her in his life.

It felt…it felt…right.

Now of course, he shouldn't have taken advantage of his _drunken_ best friend…but she seemed to know what was going on.

He tugged the top part of her unwound dress and it fell so the top of the dress was around her waist, leaving her upper part of her body exposed.

He pushed her on the bed and wondered how they got into this position.

"_Rukia let me help you back to your room." Hitsugaya recommended as she slurred out she would go back to her room and retire, but she stubbornly pushed his helping hands. _

"_I can do it by myself thank you very much." Rukia said angrily, Momo and her had decided to separate each other but Momo came over and they got into a little fight. _

"_You're drunk Rukia." Hitsugaya pointed out and Rukia rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on the wall, as if she were trying to find solace in them, but they were to lead the way. _

"_Rukia, you can't make it up the stairs." Hitsugaya pointed out again and Rukia turned around and glared at him. _

"_If you are so damn insistent to help me, stop it okay? I can handle myself." Rukia spat as she turned around again lost her footing and ended up landing in his arms. She sighed and Hitsugaya arched an amused brow. _

"_Right, because you totally don't need my help." Hitsugaya smirked and Rukia sighed as he helped her up, but he kept his hands on her sides to gently guide her. _

_As they walked towards her room, he kept rubbing his hands up and down her sides, feeling the delicate and intricate fabric of her dress and he felt her shiver under his touch. _

_They got into her room which she slowly unlocked and they went into her room. He slowly guided into the room and slammed the door shut with his foot. He didn't realize that his hands moved involuntarily up her sides even more and started tracing around the cleavage that her square chest cut her dress designed by it. He widened his eyes at his movement as he heard a small moan emit from her throat as he fondled with them. Then he stopped and turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. _

_That was the first time he had kissed his best friend. _

_In spite of how horrible of what he just did, he didn't stop. _

_She didn't want him to stop either. She responded back by kissing him back and now…here they were. _

He saw the chest bindings on her chest and glared at them, he tugged them down and she sighed as she pushed him on his back and straddled him and kissed him.

That was the third time they had kissed.

As he was kissing her with a passionate understanding, he tugged down the rest of her dress and Rukia realized…

She was going to sleep with her best friend who was her sister's husband and he chose Momo, not her.

She then removed her lips from his and clamped down her hands onto his wrists and he looked up to see violet eyes looking at him sadly.

"Rukia…what's wrong?" He knew that probably she realized that they were going to sleep together and that would have been adultery if they had proceeded on.

"I'm drunk, but I'm not that far gone." Rukia whispered as she looked away as she pushed his hands away and brought up her dress again, not even trying to find her chest bindings, she quickly laced them together and got off of him. He sat up and then got off of the bed and he looked at Rukia as she nodded and he went away.

Though, it wouldn't escape his mind as he left the room.

He wouldn't have minded if they did proceed further.

Next day:

Rukia couldn't sleep, even though the pulverizing headache that was pounding in her head killed her mentally, she couldn't sleep.

Not after what she had done.

Even though they didn't really do anything, it didn't change the fact that they still made physical contact with each other.

In more than a friendly way, she was upset.

Even though she knew in the back of her mind that she had wanted it, she couldn't.

He wasn't hers, he was Momo's and it was sad how she couldn't open her mouth and speak that she was cheating on him and already killed their child and slept with Kira.

Though, what confused her was Kira didn't seem to remember it, when she looked in his eyes as she snapped at him not to touch her, it seemed like he didn't remember it at all, that intrigued her.

She then heard a small knock on her door and she looked at the door, scared to see who was behind it.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked as she played with the lace of her bodice and a maid entered.

"The king demands your presence immediately." The maid said and Rukia got out of her bed.

"Alright then, go back to work." Rukia said gently as she made her way out of the door and started walking down the long hallways. She then reached his study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice was so different, so confused, and not strong; like it usually was…it was just…confused. She opened the doors and saw him sipping wine out of a cup as he looked out the window.

"You called for me." Rukia said as she laid a hand on the corner of the desk and he didn't turn around.

"It seems I did. I'm presuming you remembered last night?" He asked as he looked down and set down his wine and Rukia looked away.

"Unfortunately yes, it replayed in my mind after I fell asleep." Rukia responded quietly and she looked up to see him still by the window.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, it came out in a soft voice, almost to the point of a whisper and Rukia looked away.

Did she regret it?

In the back of her mind, she couldn't…

These feelings, she wanted them to go away.

"Hopefully I will." She responded as she looked away, she didn't hear the soft padding of footsteps coming towards her. She felt two fingers graze under her chin and she widened her eyes.

"So you don't regret it right now?" He asked and Rukia moved away.

"Unfortunately no, I don't, but I hope my power of wanting to regret it will come soon." Rukia panicked, she looked up and saw him inching closer to her, and she backed up only to have him corner her to the door.

"Rukia…can I tell you something?" He asked, his breath turning low and his voice turned much deeper, much huskier and Rukia swallowed the enormously large lump in her throat.

"What is it?" Rukia squeaked out and he leaned closer to her ear, his lips brushing over her earlobe.

"I don't want to regret it." He called out and Rukia sighed.

"I don't think I can either."

"Good."

**Author's note: Sorry for my leave of absence, I didn't want to update last week and I got like a shitload of math homework to do and I've been eating a lot because…well…if you were a girl you would understand. So anyways…I'm bored, I'm going to go to a sleepover next week. I'm so happy. **

**Tee hee. **

**Please leave those reviews for me, I'll appreciate them greatly. **

**Peace! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: She's going to get her way…sorry for not updating last week, I felt really tired and I didn't care really about updating last week…yeah…so sorry about that! Yeah, I've been getting lazy I know, but you know, I promised myself to update at least once a week, so HERE WE ARE! **

**Anyways, the reason why I've been getting lazy is because of Shugo Chara, I blame my friend, she showed it to me and she yelled at me to start from the beginning, so I have like ¼ of the first season done, and then I have to go to a second season which is like forty episodes, the first season is fifty, and then I have to go through sixteen episodes in the third season. It sucks, so…bleh…I'm so tired, I don't wanna watch it, but it's really cute and funny but my friend made me watch it because she was all like, 'I don't want to explain things to you, only when you are really confused, I just want you to know the story and show better!' My friend, this friend…IS MOVING AWAY, it's so hard, bleh, I wish she didn't have to leave…oh damn…getting carried away! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

The birds were whistling, the air was intoxicated with a happy feeling and she took a sip out of her tea, placing the cup back down to hear a slight sound as she placed the ceramic cup down on the saucer.

"Oh yes, I believe that you could excel in that with just a little bit of practice, all of you are getting so good." Rukia encouraged to little girls that were practicing their dancing in front of her with paper fans and their little dresses trailing behind them. She was really enjoying the day so far. They squealed as their idol of dancing was giving them encouragement and Rukia's eyes twinkled as she chuckled and took another sip of tea.

"Oh Rukia, Rukia, when I grow older I want to be just like you!" A little girl piped and Rukia put her cup down and saw little girls now crowding around her and saying what the first girl had said. Rukia chuckled and gathered all of them with her arms.

"Oh all of you, you're so young, and so cute." Rukia said as she pinched all of their cheeks and they squealed as they got back up into formation and started dancing again. Rukia laughed and she heard footsteps, but she didn't have to guess who was coming towards her.

"I've hope you had a nice sleep." Rukia said as she closed her eyes and took another sip of tea and the woman who had come out look at Rukia and the girls dancing before she cleared her throat quietly,

"All of you, there is lunch, you should go in." the woman said quietly and the girls scattered off after bidding goodbye to Rukia and rushed into the dining hall. "I didn't know that you…" Rukia then put her tea cup down and got up without cracking an eye at the person talking to her.

"You shouldn't be messing around, what if you got caught by others?" Rukia said as she as she permitted to let her eyes open to look at a flower sprouting from a tree.

"I know…but I just…I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't help it…I can't stop this addiction." The woman replied and Rukia turned to face her, her slim back angling back at the tree and she scowled.

"Pull yourself together, you're queen, you can't be wandering off in random rooms with men that you know, you do realize that you're cheating on him right? Don't you feel ashamed that you're doing that to the man you love? I can't believe you would do such a thing with Renji this time, you know he was going to get married soon." Rukia spoke sternly and Momo looked up at her older sister and Momo lowered her eyes.

"I know…but I…" Momo started and Rukia turned so her back was leaning against the wall.

"But you what Momo, you realize this is wrong already, so why won't you quit? In the end, if you keep on doing this, he'll find out, and he'll be heartbroken, and you say you still love him, if you did love him, you would actually stop doing what you're doing, pick up your heart, and stop messing around!" Rukia yelled and Momo stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at her.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, you're just jealous because you're not married and I am, I have all of the fortune and you don't! You're just jealous of me!" Momo shrieked and Rukia sighed and lowered her heightened shoulders.

"I'm not jealous Momo, I'm stating the truth, stop what you're doing, but if you don't want to, I have nothing else to say to you." Rukia said as her hand planted against the wall and slid it against the wall as she walked and she stopped and looked at Momo who had more than a devious grin on her face as she skipped away, she sighed as she turned away her face and walked away.

Rukia had walked to the horse stalls and walked slowly on the cobblestone path, the hem of her dress just barely touching the stones on the pretty dirt path and she kept on walking until she stopped. Her hand automatically went to the stall door and pulled it open, the polished wood glistening as it silently opened and Rukia looked at the gleaming white horse.

"Good afternoon Shirayuki, I've missed you." Rukia said as she fed it an apple which it took carefully in its lips and began to crunch on slowly as Rukia ran her fingers through her silky and brushed mane. She adjusted the blue colored reins on the horse and tightened them a little and adjusted the saddle and then she heard breathing of a person.

"Are you going out for a ride?" The voice asked and Rukia automatically knew who it was and she pulled on the reins a little and fed Shirayuki a carrot.

"Yes and how is that any of your concern?" Rukia asked quietly as she jumped Shirayuki and gripped the reins and wound them around her hands, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she saw he already climbed onto his horse, Hyorinmaru and gripped his reins as well.

"We should take a race together; we haven't done that in a while." Hitsugaya informed and Rukia turned her head away slightly.

"Hyorinmaru can't jump or do anything of the sort; if we take a race it'll be short." Rukia said as she smiled and gripped the reins and Hitsugaya smirked.

"I'll take that challenge, come on, and let's go." Hitsugaya said as Rukia laughed as she already sped off and he was immediately catching up with her as she laughed and rode on. The ground shook as Shirayuki's and Hyorinmaru's hooves stomped across the ground and gleamed in the sun as they raced around. Both felt free around each other and Rukia laughed as she saw she was beating him. She pulled on the reins as soon as she saw a ledge where they would have to jump and Hitsugaya stopped as well causing Shirayuki to bump into Hyorinmaru and well…Hitsugaya to fall on Rukia. He landed right on top of her and Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru got up and Rukia started laughing.

She threw her head back and laughed, she hadn't had this much fun in years and he started laughing too. She opened her tear filled eyes from laughing so hard and looked at him to realize he had stopped laughing right before she had. She looked up and saw him staring at her and leaning in after tickling her face with his breath. Rukia then parted her lips to squeak out something when she felt his lips on hers…_again_ and Rukia widened her eyes as she was about to break away but then relaxed as her spine tingled with a new sensation and she relaxed and let him kiss her.

It was only then…

"Shiro-chan, oh Shiro-chan, _Shiro-chan_, where are you?!" A sickly sweet voice called out and Hitsugaya immediately got off of her and Rukia got onto her horse and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"I…go on, just go." He whispered and Rukia nodded as she started Shirayuki and began walking slowly back and took a different route which she knew that would lead back to the mansion and she heard Tobiume's stomping as she neared Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru and Rukia sighed as she kicked Shirayuki to begin running.

An hour later:

"Hey, Rukia can we talk or something?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia kept her posture straight up and looked up at him, she was watching the little girls practice one more time and they wanted her to watch them dance.

"What is it that you possibly want to talk about?" Rukia said as she got up and saw a girl faltering in her movements and she bent down and smiled at the girl as she placed her hands on the girl's stomach and back and positioned it so it would be perfect. She then got up and saw Hitsugaya looking at her.

"You know what I'm talking about." He replied and Rukia looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you would have come home later, but it seems you came earlier than I expected, and no, I have no idea what you're talking about." Rukia said as she walked around and inspected and Hitsugaya sighed.

"Rukia…we need to talk about this, we can't ignore it any longer." Hitsugaya said and Rukia stopped and turned on her heel immediately and glared at him.

"What do you want to talk about?! There is nothing to talk about! We're doing something we shouldn't be doing in the first place!" Rukia yelled and the little girls stopped dancing and looked at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?" A little girl asked and Rukia stopped glaring and looked down and smiled as she pat their heads.

"Why don't all of you go on, I need to talk to the King for a while, go outside and play?" Rukia said as she smiled brightly and then nodded before they ran out of the room and Rukia went behind them and slammed the door as soon as all of them filed out.

"Look Rukia…I know what we've done in the past couple of days haven't gone so well but…I don't know what to do." Hitsugaya said as he raked a few fingers through his hair and Rukia who was facing the door suddenly scowled and gripped the handle of the door.

"You do know what to do, but you don't want to do anything about it." Rukia said through gritted teeth and Hitsugaya looked at her and shot her a glare.

"I'm serious Rukia, what we've been doing, playing around and kissing, it doesn't make any sense Rukia, and we have to stop what we're doing." Hitsugaya said sternly, almost yelling and Rukia whirled around and glared at him.

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one always kissing me first, do you think I want to kiss you?! You're married, you shouldn't even be thinking about kissing me in the first place!" Rukia yelled and Hitsugaya widened his eyes and narrowed them at her and stepped closer to her and yelled at her.

"Don't act so innocent Rukia, you're saying it's my entire fault?! You should stop me, but I can feel you always relaxing into the kiss, don't say it's my fault, you're not the one stopping me!" Hitsugaya yelled and Rukia stabbed an index finger in his chest.

"You idiot, I get relaxed because I'm surprised you even kiss me! You're the idiot that got married! So make yourself not think about kissing me!" Rukia said as their faces were close and Hitsugaya felt himself immediately think about pressing his hard lips to her soft pink petite lips and without thinking…

"What if I'm thinking about kissing you right now, then what do you want me to do about that then?!" Hitsugaya yelled and…

"Then force yourself not thinking about kissing me right now!" Rukia yelled back and Hitsugaya moved his still hands from his sides and up her arms and to her neck and Rukia was panting really hard and swallowed when she realized what he was doing.

"Sorry Rukia, but I don't think I can force myself to do that." His voice turned mellow, husky, and soft and Rukia quivered under his touch.

"You can…" She was stopped when he pressed his lips against hers…_again_ and she widened her eyes but then closed her eyes and let her eyelashes rake against his cheekbones as she closed them and softly moved her hands flat against his chest and leaned in a little. He then removed his lips and she fluttered her eyes open, he loved when she did that, it was cute and innocent but it looked very pretty on her and he smiled.

"See I can't stop myself." He whispered as he stroked her cheek with one hand and Rukia smiled and pressed her head against his collar bone.

"What are we doing to do?" Rukia asked as she didn't move her hands and he wrapped his arms around her slim and narrow waist and pressed his chin atop her head.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure out something." Hitsugaya said and Rukia felt her heart break when she realized that she could never be with him...and she could never until she told him about Momo's dealings but she knew, even though they would do this, he would never believe her because deep in her heart she knew…he would always treasure Momo more than her.

**Author's note: Sorry, it's really crappy and I didn't want to update again today, you probably might get this update only this weekend because I'm really tired and I woke up to a bad morning thanks to this anonymous reviewer which pissed me off to an infinity. So there you have it! **

**Leave those romantic reviews for me! **

**Peace! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Listening again to Fuyu No Hanabi? Is the playlist on shuffle? I don't care; just put something on to cure my boredom. **

**Well tomorrow is Chinese New Year! Aren't all of you excited for that? Well probably not Americans or people who aren't Asian…I don't know…**

**Anyways tomorrow I'm going to be busy, I have to go to the airport in San Francisco to go pick up my dad from China…he spent a week there…visiting his dear old grandma who died a couple of days ago…so sad. **

**Anyways, this chapter is NOT RELATED TO PLOT, but I think if you read 'Infertile Love' the next chapter is the only chapter going to be related to plot because I haven't spent ANY TIME thinking about new chapters…bleh. **

**Might be short, but shove it if you complain…**_**ahem**_** IcicleRiver22, or my sister, you can complain how short it is when you come into my room…not really a big difference. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**Well…okay…I lied, it's ACTUALLY NOW CHINESE NEW YEAR! My mom left me home…damn it…hopefully she'll pick us up so we can see my dad back home from China. I fell asleep because I was tired during writing this and I need to finish all of my chapters for my stories freaking quick, I wanna get this and 'Infertile Love' finished by today so I won't have to worry about tomorrow. **

"Why are we going again Ukitake? Remind me why I was taken away from my desk?" Hitsugaya asked as he tugged his arms inside his kimono sleeves so it gave the black uniform the appearance of the sleeves being bonded together. Ukitake turned his head and cocked it and smiled warmly.

"Why you know, it's very rare that little Byakuya invites us into his home, oh Hitsugaya, I think you should go anyways." Ukitake said as he looked at the warm spring air, the plum blossoms almost in growth, how exquisite.

"I have tons of paperwork piling up because of Matsumoto, I don't need interference, but I guess I should go to pay my respects to the great Kuchiki lady." Hitsugaya said as he raised his sleeve up and covered a yawn escaping his lips and Ukitake chuckled.

"Come on, just a few more feet of walking, besides, you're going to meet someone very important that is going to be part of the Gotei thirteen." Ukitake said as he walked and Hitsugaya shot a brow up.

"Did you find someone to replace your missing position in your squad?" Ukitake didn't answer and Hitsugaya sighed, maybe Ukitake really wanted him to meet the person…he could only guess.

Meanwhile:

"You look very pretty." The maid cooed and Rukia looked up in her vanity.

"I don't feel very pretty." Rukia said as she looked at the extravagant hair do the maid had put up for her that was pinned up with a signature Kuchiki hair pin made for her on her birthday and Rukia was standing up so the maid could tie the sash to the colorful kimono. Sporting, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pinks in the arrays of colors on her kimono, she didn't know why Hisana just wouldn't let her dress in black. It would be kind of stupid to dress in something so bright and cheerful while someone was giving their last goodbyes to the people they cared about on their deathbeds.

"But you are Rukia-Sama, don't ever say that!" The maid scolded as Rukia felt the maid's nimble fingers weave and work into a bow and tied together tightly it made Rukia jolt and want to untie it so it was looser. The orange silken sash flowed with her kimono and traveled so it touched the ground. Rukia looked at her closet and saw the black kimono she had and touched it.

"Maybe I should change into this…it would seem more appropriate for the situation." Rukia said and felt her hands being taken away from the black silk.

"Maybe I should take Shirayuki with me too…" Rukia mumbled and the maids smiled as they brought it up and presented it towards her and Rukia smiled as she stuck the zanpakuto in her sash and rubbed her thumb against the intricate handle looked up.

"You can't Rukia-Sama; you can't wear that black kimono, Lady Kuchiki said so!" The maid piped with a smile on her red lips and Rukia sighed and looked at the sheathed sword lying against the wall.

"My sister is very awkward sometimes...I should get going now." Rukia said as she left the room and the maids bowed before Rukia left the room. Walking across the hallways and twisting and turning to several places before she looked down and slid open the door. She heard the voices of many people before she had entered and she could certainly feel her brother in that room. She slid the door open and looked up and saw her brother looking at her.

"You are a little late Rukia." Byakuya said softly, she could see the sadness welling his eyes, he usually would scold her for being late and then tickle her and they would all laugh, but since they found out Hisana didn't have long to live, things around the house weren't as energetic. She pursed her lips and thinned them.

"It would seem so; I had a little debate with the maids to see which one I should wear." Rukia said in a quiet gentle tone and Byakuya nodded as he gestured for her to come over by his side.

"Ukitake, who is that?" Hitsugaya whispered and Ukitake turned and smiled at Hitsugaya.

"That's Rukia Kuchiki, nobody has probably never heard of her, she was adopted into the clan as soon as Hisana married Byakuya, no one knew about her because Byakuya kept her inside the house, but she did go to the Shinigami Academy. She's going to be my new lieutenant." Ukitake noted and Hitsugaya scanned her, black ebony locks were pinned up, purple eyes filled with sadness, porcelain skin, and a petite figure, he was glad to know someone was smaller than him even though he did reach a new growth spurt and was about as tall as Byakuya.

"Is that her zanpakuto?" Hitsugaya asked seeing as her zanpakuto was at her hip and Ukitake smiled as Rukia took her zanpakuto and Byakuya did as well and handed it to the maid to lie on the wall.

"Yeah, she's quite lucky actually, she has the most beautiful sword in all of Soul Society, Sode No Shirayuki, the only ice zanpakuto besides yours Hitsugaya." Ukitake said and Hitsugaya stared at the sword and Hyorinmaru popped up in his mind.

'_Is there anything you want to know master?' _Hyorinmaru's solemn voice spoke and Hitsugaya nodded.

'_Have you met Sode No Shirayuki yet?' _Hitsugaya asked Hyorinmaru and Hyorinmaru nodded and the X on his face grew lighter and was Hyorinmaru _blushing?!_

'_Ukitake is right about her, she is very deserving of her title of being the most beautiful in all of Soul Society.' _Hitsugaya sighed in thought, he would have never thought that Hyorinmaru would fall prey to a beautiful maiden, he had never seen her, and so he couldn't guess _why_ as to Hyorinmaru already blushing about her.

'_I see then, we'll just have to wait.' _Hitsugaya said and with that, Hyorinmaru went off.

They saw a maid enter in and whisper to Byakuya and Rukia and Rukia nodded as she stepped forward and bowed to all of them.

"It's time, please follow us." Rukia said as she arose and quickly followed Byakuya and looked down as her fingers knotted and twisted together inside her kimono sleeves.

An hour later:

Everybody was invited to lunch as soon as Hisana took her last breath and everybody looked at Byakuya who had a trace of a tear running down his cheek after he had kissed his wife for the last time, but Rukia didn't cry.

Hitsugaya and Ukitake were walking around in the halls and they were talking.

"Why didn't she cry Ukitake?" Hitsugaya asked and Ukitake smiled a little bit.

"Maybe because her sister told her to stay strong, Hisana was that kind of woman to make you think that you shouldn't have to cry over things like her death, she would have wanted people to be happy." Ukitake said, but both did not spot the girl walking towards them.

'_Oh Rukia, you need to show some emotion, you don't have to listen to your sister when she said don't cry.' _Shirayuki said and Rukia shook her head at the beautiful ice maiden.

'_It's not fair, she told me what killed her…but what am I supposed to do when the time comes?! What if I end up dying?' _Rukia pondered and Shirayuki smiled at her.

'_I'll be there to always protect you, and you know that.' _Shirayuki said and Rukia smiled at the maiden.

'_I'm glad I have you by my side Shirayuki.' _Rukia said and Shirayuki smiled and her thoughts were screwed up in the process when…

Rukia had crashed into someone and Rukia stumbled back but she regained her footing and the man she bumped into did as well.

"Hitsugaya are you alright?" Ukitake asked and Hitsugaya nodded as he rubbed his shoulder and looked up to see who crashed into him. He saw Rukia Kuchiki and she looked at him before she bowed.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I did not watch where I was going, and I apologize, good morning to you Captain Ukitake." Rukia said as she eyed the haoris they draped over themselves and Hitsugaya nodded as she passed by them and Ukitake looked back and chuckled.

"She sure is quite the proper one." Ukitake said before a white clump hit him in the face and Ukitake and Hitsugaya looked up and saw snow falling down.

Hitsugaya knew it wasn't him making it snow and Hitsugaya turned around to see Rukia stopping a few feet away from him and he saw her lips curl into a pretty smile as she held out her hand and catch the snow falling.

He knew then…she was going to be a big part of his life…somehow he knew.

**Author's note: Tee hee, short, I know, don't kill me, oh god! MY SISTER IS GOING TO KILL ME, SOMEONE CALL THE AIR FORCE! No I'm just kidding, but enjoy your Sunday! **

**Peace! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Listening to Madonna, I wanted to listen to 'Celebration' but it sounded weird in the video, so I'm just listening to '4 minutes' I woke up like thirty minutes ago, and I have to go to San Francisco. **

**Bleh, time to back to the story, and you'll get something special at the end, it's nice, quick, and cute, it's like a MINI one shot, but it's at the end of the chapter…but if you don't get one, sorry, I probably forgot about it. I'm getting old, so don't blame me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Her hold tightened on him as he spoiled her lips with kisses that couldn't have been given, but was given anyways. She finally opened her eyes and immediately separated from him. How many times had she done that since last week?

"What's wrong now?" He whined as he tried to bring her closer but Rukia turned away from his touch.

"I just don't want us getting caught, if we do, we both know the consequences." Rukia said softly as she realized her hands never left his and he brought her close.

"Nothing will happen, as long as we don't…you know…I think it's pretty much okay, besides the Hitsugaya men have been known for taking women on the side anyways." Hitsugaya said as he pressed his cheek against hers and Rukia turned away from it.

"But I'm not your mistress, I'm your wife's sister, I don't want to be your mistress or your lady on the side." Rukia said as she looked out and saw their horses as they fondled with each other, Rukia could see the unhappiness of Tobiume and dislike towards Shirayuki as Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki nuzzled each other.

"I didn't say you had to be, we just…don't tell Momo." Hitsugaya said as he wearily ran a hand through his hair, they had this talk many, many, many, _many_ times. It happened every time after a few kisses and she started getting uncomfortable.

"If she does find out, you do realize I'll be branded a whore right or a slut?" Rukia was punctual, she didn't like this at all, sneaking around…but it felt…right, just being with him and him kissing her.

"But you're not sleeping with me, unless you want to…" A wicked grin came on his face and Rukia smiled as she shoved his shoulder playfully and walked out of the stable they were currently hiding in and Rukia grabbed Shirayuki's reins and started petting the tall white horse.

He walked over and put his chin on Rukia's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her rib cage.

"I should go back now, I have an appointment with the entire leader of the clans, and we're talking about funding and all of that good stuff." Hitsugaya muttered as he dug his nose through the soft silk fabric of her dress, she smelled good, like cherry blossoms and vanilla, even tasted like it…of course…only he would know…and Hisagi who she had been married to, but broke it off due to its improper actions.

"Then you should hurry along, I'll go back soon, it's important so you best be going." Rukia said as he leaned up his face and she turned her face and smiled at his pout, she knew what he wanted. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he kissed her back and walked off. She looked back and saw Shirayuki give a snort and Rukia smiled as she ran her fingers through her manes. "Don't say anything, you're going with Hyorinmaru, don't pretend like I didn't see it. You're doing the exact same thing to Tobiume." Rukia pointed out and that shut Shirayuki up.

**A/N: Quick reminder, the horses can understand them, just think of the horses like their zanpakuto, which you already probably figured out, but they can understand human talk and all of that good stuff. **

Hitsugaya leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, hearing the chatter of the clan members and sighed. He really wished that he could have spent more time with Rukia, but couldn't, being king wasn't easy.

He heard the doors open and didn't bother opening his eyes to see who it was, there was no point.

"Shiro-chan, where are you?!" A shrill voice shrieked and Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw Momo grab his face and kiss him. Hitsugaya was shocked as Momo kissed him and then pulled away. He could hear the other members snickering at the show and he was about to throw them a fierce glare but Momo looked at him. "Where did you go this morning?" Momo asked innocently and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"You were gone this morning when I woke up, so I left to go talk to Rukia." Hitsugaya said as Momo gave a quick pout.

"Are you doing anything after this meeting?" Momo asked sweetly as she thought about all of the rich and luxurious items that Hitsugaya could buy her today. She scowled when she saw Hitsugaya nod his head.

"After this meeting I'm going to saddle up Hyorinmaru, I and Rukia are going out for a ride." Hitsugaya informed as he pointed a thumb to the outside window and everybody stood up and looked at the older Kuchiki girl outside the open window who was laughing playfully while she tried to feed Hyorinmaru but stubbornly insisted not to.

"Come on Hyorinmaru, I know you like apples." Rukia teased as she held the taunting treat right in front of Hyorinmaru and the albino horse jutted his head away from the apple, he didn't want to eat it, but he wanted to at the same time.

"Come on Hyorinmaru, if you don't eat it, I'll tell Hitsugaya to never _ever_ give you extra apples in your food." Rukia said and that got the horse perked up as he immediately snatched the apple out of her hand and he seemed to have glared at her while skewing on a hinted smile at her. She smiled and petted his mane.

"You're so stubborn." Rukia cooed as Shirayuki gave a snort that signified she wanted Hyorinmaru's attention and Hyorinmaru immediately trotted over.

They smiled at Rukia and then went back into their seats and Momo looked back at Hitsugaya who was fiddling with his ring.

"How about you ditch her and we can take a ride over by the West path?" Momo asked as she bent down a little to show her cleavage which would make the Hitsugaya man blush and comply but he didn't seem affected by it this time.

"I and Rukia are going over to West path." Hitsugaya replied tonelessly and Momo frowned.

"How about East path and then into West Rukongai, it'll take a little more time, but I really want to spend time with you today." Momo begged and Hitsugaya arched a brow, how was this woman guessing where he and Rukia were going to go today?!

"Me and Rukia are going to West Rukongai today Momo, I'm sorry, but I really want to spend the afternoon with the plans I already have." Hitsugaya said as she saw her clasp her hands over her waist and then he could see the sadness in her eyes…oh no, oh _hell no_, oh _mighty gods please don't…_

"Okay then…I sees…since you don't want to," She stopped talking due to her voice cracking and the water welling up in her eyes which she pathetically tried to wipe away and smile. "You have fun with her…I'll just be…home…_alone_." Momo said as she got the water works going and Hitsugaya sighed as he cupped her face and bent her face down and wiped the oncoming tears from her face.

"Fine, I'll go tell Rukia after these meetings that I'll cancel today so please don't cry." Hitsugaya said as her face immediately lit up and she kissed him again before she skipped away.

"Okay then! I'll see you later!" Momo said as she skipped delightfully out of the room and Hitsugaya faced palm himself…he was such a sucker for her tears.

"My, my, Hitsugaya, I didn't know you were sly with the _ladies_." Kyouraku drawled out and Hitsugaya shot him a fierce glare.

"I have no idea what on earth you're talking about Shunsui." Hitsugaya spat out and Ukitake gave him a warm smile.

"You seem rather fond with Byakuya's little girls." Ukitake teased and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I've been friends with them for a long time…I just happened to fall in love with one of them."

_More like both of them. _

"Neh Toshirou, wouldn't it be _ridiculously_ funny if you were cheating on Momo with Rukia? If you did that, I think Byakuya would have Senbonzakura trample all over you." Kyouraku joked and Hitsugaya couldn't help but swallow the large lump in his throat.

_If he did find out, I'm pretty sure I would have more than his prized horse trample all over me. _

"Ah Shunsui, always thinking about the _real_ turn of events if such things did happen, well that possibly couldn't happen right Hitsugaya, he's pretty much in love with Momo, I still remember the day when you asked me for her hand in marriage, I felt extremely joyful…though I thought you would always marry Rukia…but oh well." Byakuya said as Hitsugaya gave a slight smirk.

"Are we just here for some actual business or just for pleasure?" Hitsugaya asked and everybody look at him.

"Just for pleasure," They all answered before they resumed talking and Hitsugaya sighed and smiled as he engaged in their chatter.

Fifteen minutes later:

She tightened the frosted blue colored reins on Shirayuki and saddled her up. She tightened the buckle and felt arms snake around her rib cage and squeezed it tightly, she felt his masculine jaw placed on her shoulder as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"You're a bit early from your meetings." Rukia said as she felt the ticklish sensation of his nose rubbing into her neck.

"I know I got to go early because it was just a stupid meeting so we could all meet up again, but it was funny." Hitsugaya said as he looked at Rukia's small fingers petted Shirayuki.

"You're going to tell me something...I can feel it." Rukia said as she handed a sea green bridle to Hitsugaya and he took it and started working it over Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I have to cancel plans with you today, sorry." Hitsugaya said in a little voice and he looked up and saw Rukia smiling.

"I know, Momo, it doesn't really matter to me, she's your wife…I'm not…I guess that gives you rights to blow me off, and besides, I'll just go out for a little run with Shirayuki, she's dying for a walk." Rukia said as Hitsugaya brought her close and held her tightly.

"Momo was about to cry, so I agreed." Hitsugaya said as he rested his chin on her head and she nimbly brought her arms up to hug him.

"I told you, it doesn't matter, go have fun, we can try another day." Rukia whispered and Hitsugaya held her tighter, but so gently as if she were a porcelain doll.

"I don't want you angry at me though." Hitsugaya murmured and Rukia moved her hands until they were up to his chest and she looked up at him.

"I'll never be angry at you, now go on, I imagine that Tobiume and Momo are waiting, you can't upset them." Rukia said as she smiled and Hitsugaya kissed her before he went off and got up on Hyorinmaru and looked at her and saw her waving as he squeezed Hyorinmaru's belly and the horse started trotting. Rukia put her hand on Shirayuki and went on Shirayuki and turned the other direction away from Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya. The white fur glistened as they slowly walked and went towards the West path.

Meanwhile:

"Ne, Jyuu, we should get going." Kyouraku said as he lazily sashayed to his friend and leaned against the window and saw his best friend look outside the open window.

"You saw didn't you?" Ukitake said calmly, a grim expression on his face, honestly, he was happy, but this was…wrong.

"You can't really blame the boy for loving the girl, people make mistakes Jyuu." Kyouraku said as he put the old straw hat over his eyes and Ukitake's chocolate eyes saddened.

"I know that Shunsui, but, this one, if Byakuya found out, Hitsugaya could be ruined, but I don't think he would care." Ukitake said as he saw Hitsugaya hold hands with Momo as their horses led them towards the East path.

"Jyuu, you can't blame for Hitsugaya going behind Momo and going to Rukia, you know what Momo's been doing." Kyouraku said in a small voice and Ukitake looked one last time at Hitsugaya and then Rukia, relaying the moment over again his mind, the tender hug and kiss.

"You're right…I feel…he should have been with Rukia all along." Ukitake said as he walked off from the window and walked away and as Kyouraku walked out, Ukitake looked back.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hitsugaya…don't get hurt." Ukitake said as he closed the door behind him.

**MINI ONE SHOT: **

Karin ran, she ran from the park, she was sweating. The sweat glistening down from her shoulder length black hair, she was running to the sunset area. The place where she had met _him_, the boy she had fallen in love with the first time she had seen him. Ichigo had told her that he was back in town and that she should go say hi. She immediately sped off from soccer practice to find the shinigami captain. She saw him sitting there, but this time, it was unusual, he was talking to a girl, not playing with his cell phone. She coaxed her legs to run faster.

She was panting as she slowed down and the two people looked at her. His eyes widened a little bit and Karin panted as she gave a meek wave.

"Hey there Toshirou…Ichigo told me you were visiting." Karin said quietly, she didn't realize the girl sitting in his lap and Toshirou looked at her.

"Hey Karin, I see, your idiotic brother told you about my whereabouts." Karin smiled as she looked at him. He was even handsomer, she had noticed he had gotten taller, the shirt he was wearing clung to his chest and show off his impeccable muscles, and he no longer had that boyish look, but a more mature and manly look that would make girls die. She was one of them.

"Yeah…," She paused there, what did she want to ask him? The thing was bugging her ever since he had left.

"You look like you want to ask me something." The girl sitting in his lap was listening to the whole thing, she didn't say anything though, she didn't want to hurt the younger Kurosaki's feelings, she would let Toshirou do all of the talking.

"Oh yeah," She laughed nervously and put an elongated arm on the back of her head. "I was wondering…if you're still here tomorrow…would you like to go into town and just…hang out?" Karin asked and she saw the troubled look on Hitsugaya's face.

"I'm sorry Karin…I'm getting married tomorrow to Rukia, we were here to inform your brother and some other people that they could come tomorrow, if you want, we could have a special portal so your family could come." Hitsugaya answered and Karin looked at Rukia who was looking at her, Rukia, _Rukia_.

"I would love to have you, Yuzu, and Isshin come Karin, and I really want you guys there." Rukia said as she smiled and Hitsugaya did too as they interlocked fingers. Karin smiled sadly; she was so close to breaking down.

"Yeah…I don't think I can come…I have soccer practice tomorrow, I have big game coming up for the high school team so I need to practice…you know how it is." Karin said nervously and Rukia use her free hand to put on Karin's.

"I'm really sorry you couldn't come." Rukia said as she smiled and Karin smiled as she gave Rukia a brief hug and then smiled.

"Yeah, I wish you guys the best." Karin said as she broke away and started running away, she could feel the tears leak down her face.

_She lost to Rukia Kuchiki. _

**Author's note: Having fun there?! SO SORRY I COULDN'T POST EARLIER, I WAS PLANNING TO POST YESTERDAY BUT MY STUPID BROTHER LIKE TURNED OFF MY COMPUTER and then I didn't save this document so…I had to rewrite it and it was a pain in the ass…so there you go! **

**Please leave those reviews while I listen to Lady Gaga. **

**Peace! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: It's been forever, HASN'T IT? But I did come back, so I'm guessing all of you are angry at me, well I can understand since I disappeared like after February, seriously, these past months, have been, LE harsh on me since my computer broke down. I've been so lazy towards this writing business. I sit on my computer, write a whole paragraph, yawn, get on my bed and take a nap and continue on with life. D: I feel like a terrible person! **

**Good news: I'm going to update, finish all of my stories, and make a new one and finish that up HOPEFULLY before I start a new school year. **

**Bad news: Whether I make that new story or not, I probably won't be writing ever again, when I finish these up, these will be the last pieces of writing I will ever contribute, I'm just getting busy. High school will definitely be a challenge, so I'll have to take care of that. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you that reviewed before I took my leave and still reviewed me while I was on leave. It wasn't really a hiatus, just a simple leave. So without any more talking like the idiot I am here's your chapter. **

**I would really appreciate if you would read the author's note on the bottom, it's really important! **

Hitsugaya slammed the door shut and took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He immediately called for guards and went back up to the cursed room. He slammed open the door again and saw Momo crying while Hisagi was taking _advantage _of her in his drunken state. He looked at the guards and nodded once and closed his eyes as Hisagi was taken away and Momo ran to Hitsugaya in fake sobs.

"I…I…don't know what happened! He just came onto me! He said he wanted to…show me something!" Momo sobbed and Hitsugaya held onto her tighter and let her tears cascade onto his shirt.

"It's alright Momo, I'll have him executed, is there anyone else that hurt you?" Hitsugaya asked and Momo smiled.

"Well…there is…two more." Momo sobbed again and Hitsugaya furrowed his brows as he held her.

Rukia sat reading a book in the main lounge and flipped to the next page revealing a crisp new paper with bold lettering that continued on with the story. She heard a maid running but thought it was a usual day since maids were running all the time in this place and heard the running stop short in front of her. Pants escaped the maid.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I beg your pardon!" The maid said and Rukia put down her book and looked at the maid and chuckled.

"Calm down dear, what is it that you need to tell me?" Rukia asked and the maid went on her knees and put her head down.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, Renji Abarai, and Kira Izuru have been placed for execution in three days, they're in the dungeon!" The maid said and Rukia widened her eyes and tossed the book down in her chair and got up.

"You're excused, I'll go now." Rukia said as the maid got up and Rukia left in a hurry, her dress was heard as she walked down to the dungeons. She opened the door and saw the two guards who looked at her.

"Ms. Kuchiki, are you here to see the prisoners?" The guards asked and Rukia thickly swallowed.

"Yes I'm here, would you please take me inside their prison?" Rukia asked and the guards nodded as they took the set of rusty keys and escorted her towards a long hallway and stopped at the last cell, the biggest one and opened it for her.

"We'll be right here Miss if you need anything." The guards said and Rukia nodded.

"They won't hurt me." Rukia reassured and the guards handed her the keys and left promptly. She almost cried at what condition her friends were in. All of them were chained up and stripped of their regular clothing and put into white pure robes, signifying or hoping they'll become pure for their sins when they get executed. All three of the men looked up, their hands shackled and their feet were shackled to the wall. She kneeled down in front of all three of them. "Are all of you awake?" Rukia hissed and all of them groggily opened their eyes.

"Rukia…what are you doing here?" Renji asked and Rukia sighed.

"What happened to all of you?" Rukia asked as she checked their body for any damage, they had slight bruises on their wrists, ankles, and back, but nothing else seemed apparent.

"She…she had us thrown into jail for execution." Hisagi muttered and Rukia smelled alcohol into his traces.

"What for?" Rukia said as she checked on Kira and Kira opened his eyes and spoke.

"Apparently, the King said that we…raped her…but all I remember is that she got me drunk when you found us…and she said she needed me to do something…but I don't remember because she started taking off my clothes…" Kira said and Rukia widened her eyes and she looked at Renji and Hisagi who replied the same answer as Kira.

Rukia felt her lips thin and she smiled comfortingly as she patted their cheeks gently.

"I'll get some food for you, and hopefully…some freedom." Rukia muttered the last part before she slipped out of the jail cell and went up to the guards who looked at her.

"What is it Kuchiki-Sama?" The guards asked and Rukia scowled.

"Get them some food, it's not against orders, but get them some warm food." Rukia ordered as the guards nodded and one of them went off to the kitchen and Rukia went straight to Hitsugaya's office. She knocked and then opened the door to see Hitsugaya sitting there.

He looked straight up at her and saw she was standing right in front of him.

"What is it Rukia, I heard you visited our pri-…"

"Let them go." Rukia ordered and Hitsugaya widened his eyes, he folded his hands and looked at her.

"Why should I?" He seethed and Rukia looked at him.

"They are innocent; the one who should be thrown into prison is your dear wife!" Rukia hissed and Hitsugaya became enraged.

"She has nothing to do with this Rukia!" Hitsugaya hissed as he stood up and Rukia slammed her hands on the desk.

"She has everything to do with this!" Rukia argued and Hitsugaya slammed his hands down on the desk, covering Rukia's hands, it stung, but she didn't care.

"Are you just jealous because I didn't marry you instead of her? Is it because we have to keep our relationship a secret and you want Momo out of the way? Tell me the truth!" Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia backed away from him, she was appalled at the statement.

"She made them drunk and then she forced them to have sex with her, I don't care about our relationship. It was nothing all along. I knew we shouldn't have done anything." Rukia retorted and Hitsugaya widened his eyes.

"What do you want me to do then?" Hitsugaya asked calmly and Rukia was already by the door and she opened it.

"Put her on trial, immediately." Rukia offered as she walked out and closed the door. Words of love that were supposed to be spoken never were and Hitsugaya sighed as he buried his hands into his face. As he thought which woman he should choose.

Rukia left and felt no tears come to her eyes, she didn't know why, but she had determination clearly set as she walked and opened the door unannounced to Momo's day room and saw Momo sipping iced tea and laughing with a few unknown women.

Rukia stopped right in front of Momo and crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"Momo, we need to talk." Rukia said quietly and Momo and her 'friends' stopped talking and looked at Rukia, Momo set down her iced tea and smiled.

"And dear sister what would that be for?" Momo asked as she folded her hands and placed them on the stomach of her prune colored dress and Rukia looked at the women, other nobles who clearly married men for their money.

"It's important and I would like to discuss it," She looked at the women and back at Momo, "in _private_." Rukia hinted and Momo chuckled.

"Well Rukia, if you have something to say, you can say it in front of my friends." Momo gestured and the women laughed as one women blew a cigarette in Rukia's face and Rukia scowled.

"Let me make this _clearer_ to your _friends. _I want their cheap perfume, lipstick wearing, fake plastic doll faced, money grabbing _whores_ out of here while I talk to you. Is that understood?" Rukia asked sternly and the women glared at her as they scoffed and got up.

"It's okay Momo dear, we'll come back another time. When your _friendly _sister isn't here, bye darling." The girls said as they walked out and bumped their shoulders against Rukia's and left the room and Momo glared at Rukia.

"What was that for?" Momo yelled and Rukia arched a brow and chuckled sinisterly.

"You put them into prison!" Rukia hissed and Momo frowned immediately and stood up.

"They deserved it, after what they did." Momo corrected and Rukia scoffed.

"After what they did? _After what they did? _No Momo, it's what after _you _did." Rukia screamed and Momo whirled around angrily.

"You have no right to be yelling at the queen, regardless if you're my sister or not!" Momo yelled and Rukia gripped her wrist harshly.

"You're going to tell him the truth right now and get them out of prison, you made them drink alcohol and you made them go into bed with you!" Rukia demanded and Momo took her wrist away, feeling the pain numb her wrist.

"I'm not going to, he doesn't need to know about it, now go away!" Momo yelled as she reached the door and Rukia stood there.

"I already told him." Rukia informed and Momo whirled around and stomped to Rukia.

"You did _what?_" Momo demanded and Rukia thinned her lips.

"I told him Momo, your act is up." Rukia felt Momo shaking with anger and as Momo raised her hand ready to slap Rukia a maid came in.

"Ms. Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya-Sama wants to see you." A maid said meekly and Momo put down her hand and glared at the maid.

"You're dismissed, I'll see to you later Rukia." Momo said as the maid scampered away and Rukia sighed.

'_Finally some justice.' _ Rukia thought as she headed out to the stables while grabbing a red rein.

Momo slammed open the door and quickly took off the ring on her ring finger and threw it at him.

"Give it to _her _then if you love _her _so much that you would choose _her_ over your own wife!" Momo screeched and Hitsugaya deftly caught the ring and turned to the guard.

"Let them go," Hitsugaya said and Momo breathed heavily and he looked down at his feet, "You're going into trial in three days Momo." Momo huffed and then yelled as she walked away.

Hitsugaya parted his lips and felt his voice come up through his throat.

"I didn't choose her, I chose what's right. But if you are wondering, I do love her." Hitsugaya claimed and Momo stormed away. She didn't care, all she saw was pure rage.

Rukia wiped the sweat off of her brow as she jumped off of Shirayuki and put her back into her stable and let the stablemen take care of her.

She heard the door open itself but she could tell by the force of the swing who was walking towards her. She heard the stomping of mad footsteps towards her and heard short huffs.

Rukia looked at the woman and crossed her arms under her chest.

"I'm presuming he put you under trial?" Rukia asked and felt Momo stab a finger in her chest and glare at her. Eyebrows furrowed, she looked ready to attack.

"It's _your_ entire fault, not only did he set them free, he told me he loves _you_!" Momo hissed and Rukia widened her eyes.

"That's…he loves me?" Rukia said as she backed away, she felt her heart thump wildly in her chest, she…she didn't know if she loved him or not.

"Of course he loves _you_. It's always the same Rukia; everybody loves _you_, that's why I even got myself into this mess in the first place." Momo hissed and Rukia turned away immediately from her thoughts at the last sentence and widened her eyes.

"You did _what_?" Rukia demanded as she grabbed Momo's finger away from her and gripped her wrist. Momo chuckled and looked away.

"You're pretty stupid for someone that's supposed to be the legendary Kuchiki. I figured out a long time ago how this system works. It's because I'm adopted no one cares about me, I've found out revenge on _you_ and it's all coming together now. Before you _ruined_ it." Momo hissed and Rukia widened her eyes.

"You don't love him?" Rukia asked and Momo scoffed.

"Of course I don't, it's all revenge, I knew it would turn out this way, well not really me being put into trial, but I knew you would fall in love with him and that you would try to have a secret relationship behind my back." Momo smiled bitterly as Rukia widened her eyes.

"Momo…I didn't…" Rukia stood speechless and Momo chuckled.

"It's alright Rukia; I'm not stupid, you should be more careful. But who cares, I'm going to get executed, and it's your entire fault. I'll see you at my trial." Momo taunted and Rukia let go of Momo and sunk down to the ground quickly as she placed a hand on her heart and breathed.

What in the world had she done?

**Author's note: Pretty short, but the next one will be long D: I promise. I'm such a douche. But do realize this story is going to end soon. I know, I'm sorry. People tend to get sad when I tell that stories are going to be over soon. Anyways, take this lovely poll! **

**They're singers **

**They're vampires**

**They are from different areas of land, like still keeping the captain and lieutenant and army kind of base idea. But like, Hitsugaya needs to join an alliance with the Kuchiki family, or squad six and there he meets Rukia and they start to fall in love even though she tried to kill him in the beginning of the story and she dislikes him. **

**I would really appreciate if you did actually read this and help me decide. If not, I'm just going to decide for myself, I have all of the stories planned out for the three plots, but yeah…I need your help. **

**Review XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Well, I'm back! What a quick timing isn't it? It's not, I know D: I'm such a fail at writing now. **

**But you can thank one FABULOUS WRITER: XBlueSkyX for making me update. **

**We had a little negotiation, so yeah you can thank her. **

**It's for you anyways for helping me get my lazy ass off the boring crap and going up and writing. **

**It's ten twenty one p.m. in my time now Blue, I was going to work on it when I got back from work, but I had to cook dinner, so here I am now. **

**Enjoy my lovely readers: **

**The Kuchiki Girls: **

Feeling her heart being tugged and stretched apart into two different sides made her whole mind and heart hurt, why did she have to choose?

Why couldn't she be like the noble girls that were born, was taught into noble society, nice and pretty, and then married off to have a good life.

But of course, she wasn't like that, she was a _Kuchiki_, and name pretty much meant everything to them. Feeling her silky royal blue dress slip between her fingers, she swallowed tears that she wouldn't ever allow.

How did she get herself into this mess? She would have never done anything as what she done now if she knew it was going to be like this.

Bowing her head down so that it landed on her raised knees; she wrapped her arms protectively around herself and closed her eyes, remembering the past of what happened.

_Flashback: _

A seven year old Rukia Kuchiki was running through the courtyard, giggling, smiling and happiness tainted her every being.

"Get back here Rukia! This isn't fair to your mother and father!" Hisana and Byakuya yelled at the same time while Rukia was practically skipping away from her father and mother, playing a natural game of tag. Rukia was born with no siblings, so therefore she was the only child living around unless her cousins came to visit. But they didn't like her, they were jealous of her nobility, and how she was praised and used as a perfect example against them.

They ganged up on her and teased her to a point where Rukia had learned to become cold but only be as bright as she could be to her parents and to the others who treated her kindly.

As Rukia ran away from her parents she came to the front of the house and laughed whole heartedly at her parents who were still trying to chase her.

"You can't catch me!" Rukia sang as she stuck her tongue out making her father and mother growl and still run after her. She came to a stop at her royal front doors and saw a young girl wrapped tenderly in blankets and a frayed dress. The girl was crying and tears leaked out on the cement wall. Rukia stared at the girl in interest.

She didn't like seeing little girls like herself become sad and cry.

Rukia spoke up and kneeled in front of the girl and touched her gently.

"Why are you so sad? And why are you crying?" Rukia asked quietly and the girl stopped wailing and looked up and sniffed.

"I don't know where my parents are! I went to sleep one day and then the next, I'm here! Please help me!" The little girl cried and Rukia smiled and patted her arm soothingly.

"What's your name? My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I'll most definitely help you find your parents!" Rukia chirped happily as Hisana and Byakuya finally caught up and panted.

"Rukia Kuchiki, don't _ever_ do that again. Me and your mother can never catch…who's your new friend?" Byakuya asked as Hisana went down to the little girl and Rukia smiled.

"She's my new friend, I never got her name though, what is your name?" Rukia chirped and the little girl sniffed and tears rolled down her dirty cheeks.

"M-Momo Hinamori, my name is Momo Hinamori. I'm five years old, please…" Momo said as she sighed and Byakuya and Hisana looked at Rukia who was wringing her hands together and pleading, mouthing the words, _'Please let her stay here!' _

Byakuya looked at Hisana and both nodded as they decided to open the door and let the little girl in their new home.

_Flashback ends: _

Rukia heard a slight knock, she looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon and the trial was starting already?

"Ms. Kuchiki, the trial is starting for the Queen. You should go along now." A maid said quietly and Rukia opened the door and smiled.

"Thank you; please go back to your regular duties." Rukia said as she closed her door and started walking down corridors to which grand mahogany oak doors were placed and Rukia grasped the brass door handles and breathed in…

As she pulled open the doors, alerting members inside the room that she had made her appearance, she swept a curtsy and walked down to her according seat. She nodded her head to elders who nodded back. Momo was standing in front of them; she had dressed up for the occasion. A fine spidery silk peach colored dress with jewels encrusting every length of skin that had not been touched by the dress.

"Momo Kuchiki, do you know why you are being put on court today?" Yamamoto asked and Momo raised a brow.

"I'm still Queen, great Elder Yamamoto, do not forget my title." Momo stated clearly and Yamamoto folded his hands together.

"Yes I know Ms. Kuchiki, but, you are on court, I must forget your title for now, now answer my question Ms. Kuchiki. Do you know why you are on court today?" Yamamoto asked and Momo swallowed thickly and looked at Rukia.

"No I do not know Yamamoto, what offenses are raised against me?" Momo looked at him and Yamamoto nodded briefly before clearing his throat.

"You are on a raise of adultery and crime, three offenses of adultery and one offense to crime Ms. Kuchiki, and do you object to these things?" Yamamoto asked and Momo looked deeply at him and at Hitsugaya who was grasping the edge of the desk, looking at something and Momo knew exactly what he was looking at.

"I do Yamamoto; I do not know why these offenses were put up against me." Momo stated and Yamamoto glared at her.

"Is it not true that you have committed sin with Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru, and Renji Abarai? Making them intoxicated before you made them bed you?" Yamamoto asked and Momo looked at him fiercely.

"A queen cannot be a queen until she has a child that is ready to be made into an heir. Would you not agree Great Elder?" Momo asked and Yamamoto nodded.

"I agree with that statement Ms. Kuchiki, but why not use your own husband?" Yamamoto asked and Momo swept down her eyes.

"We've tried my Great Elder, but many tries turned into failure and I could not wait around anymore." Momo stated and Yamamoto nodded as he put the papers away.

"Also Ms. Kuchiki, you have an offense to crime?" Yamamoto asked and Momo glared at him.

"I have done no such thing! Who was the fool who made that offense?" Momo yelled and Yamamoto showed no indifference.

"Your sister, Ms. Kuchiki was the one who made the offense; I think it's time she should come up here now. Come Ms. Kuchiki and give a statement." Yamamoto gestured and Rukia lifted up after Hisana and Byakuya looked at her and Rukia mouthed the words of a sorry that made her heart break.

She disappointed her parents into making this and she could not bring herself to look at the man who she had come to love.

"Thank you Great Elder Yamamoto, but this offense must be made clear to everyone in this room." Rukia stated as she swallowed. "Everybody I assume remembers the birth of the King and Queen's daughter, Elizabeth, but she supposedly died a few weeks later. But everybody assumes it was an attack that was placed on her. But no one ever found out _who_ placed the order." Rukia said as she exhaled slowly.

"I went in that room and saw a massacre, but out of all of the sad faces, there was only one that didn't have any sadness upon theirs. It was my sister, Momo Kuchiki." The whole court gasped and Rukia breathed in.

"She had confessed to me that she had placed the attack. I was so stupid for not telling anybody, but I thought I was being the loving sister I thought I wanted to be. Where I could keep secrets, to protect the only sister I ever had." Rukia felt her lip tremble and her heart breaking. She stepped off and went back into her seat and Yamamoto looked at Momo who was horrified, Momo knew the price of those who committed offenses like these.

After talking a little bit and whispers, and hands held tight for an answer, Yamamoto and Hitsugaya looked up. Momo thought they would let her go but Hitsugaya looked away from her.

"Momo Kuchiki," The name made her burst into tears and the heartbreak went on, "You are hereby stripped of your title and you will be placed into lockdown until a week from now. When dawn arrives, you will be executed Momo Kuchiki. Take her away." Hitsugaya ordered and Hisana burst into tears and so did Momo as she cried and yelped as the guards took her away and Rukia clasped a hand over her mouth to keep the tears in and Byakuya rubbed his hand over her back.

"You did what's right." Byakuya murmured in a fatherly tone and all Rukia could do, was cry.

**Author's note: Okay, it's almost twelve in the morning, I'm going to have to stop there! It's almost over folks…it's been quite a ride…**

**Cast in your votes for the next story: **

**Singers**

**Vampires**

**Land, enemy type of crap thing. **

**Send in your votes now with your LOVELY and amazing reviews waiting for me :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Before you KILL ME, I have a couple of things to say. NOT. I'M RUNNING FROM YOU ANGRY PEOPLE. No, I'm just kidding, I shall be brave, even if it ends up with me being beaten with bamboo sticks. So, I'm in High School, I have gone through SO much drama, it's unbelievable. I want it to end so badly. But phew, I'm here! So never fear, Fairy person, like, thing, is here! **

**Yep, man, I want to thank all of my dedicated readers, you keep me going through the day. **

**Let's get it on! No perverted joke intended…**

**BTW: You should thank XBlueSkyX for making me update again because today is her lovely birthday, go drop a knick knack in her inbox telling her happy birthday. **

**Azulsky: I'm listening to Lady Gaga right now; JOIN ME FOR A SONG ON FACEBOOK? **

**Well I'm late. My stupid essay caught me up last night, I was so tired. **

**The Kuchiki Girls: **

Rukia sighed sadly, the peaks of the sun barely hitting her window. Tightening her black corset and smoothing out the imagined wrinkles out of her satin black dress she looked at herself in the mirror. If someone were to see her they would have exclaimed on how perfect she looked, but when she looked, she didn't see anything except an unloving sister.

The loud gong echoed throughout her ears and Rukia slipped on her veil as she departed her room.

Momo was nervous, and saddened that now she had gotten caught; her plan was over, dead, gone. Dressed in white robes and looking forlornly at her wedding ring, she became angry. The gong rang and the prison cell doors slid open with ease, the metal impact made a slight _clang _with the cement walls.

"It is your time." One out of the two guards said, dressed in white robes and a white mask that concealed their faces they gestured for her to get up.

Momo sighed sadly and got up; letting them free her from the shackles she was contained in. As soon as they released her, they immediately cuffed her up in chains that would allow her to be mobile. It was strict; it wouldn't allow her to run at all. They walked off into the broad open hallways. It was a public viewing and because of that advantage, many town citizens clustered outside to see their old queen executed. Some even hollered at her while she walked down the aisle. She looked down on the ground as she walked past them.

She was ashamed.

Rapping the desk with his knuckles, the smooth gold ring attached on his ring finger hit the desk as well. He stared at it and looked out the large windows and saw Momo being led up to the stage.

He knew he couldn't be there, he was shirking his responsibilities to make an appearance there, he knew why. Even though he was obviously mad about her amour, he couldn't help but being thrown into a pit of sadness and just stay there.

Looking down at the written words on the piece of parchment which he had so many times crumpled up only to smooth it out to write some more.

It was horribly written out, but it showed the main purpose. He had never felt a time where his hand was unsteady. Folding it up and placing it in an envelope he dropped an item in there. Of her favorite, sapphire, it reminded him so much of her eyes, but she probably wouldn't even touch him now.

It was pitiful, he was King, having an affair with his wife's sister and then dismissing it when his wife, well ex-wife was going to be executed.

Love was bittersweet and he had learned that.

It still didn't change the fact that he almost died a little on the inside when he had gotten a small envelope in _her_ name and he had opened it so delicately that he remembered shaking. He opened it and read it, gaped at it a few times before reading it again. He remembered a bitter smile coming across his face before he was going to set it on fire. As he was about to throw it, his heart tugged a little and he remembered pulling it back from the hungry embers as he shoved it in his coat and went back to his desk.

He called in a messenger and dropped the envelope in his hands.

"Hurry quickly, she needs to read it, it's urgent." Hitsugaya claimed before the messenger bowed nimbly and scurried off.

Casting his eyes down, he looked at the window and saw her and stared.

"I hate this." He muttered quietly to himself as he sat down.

Momo was given a quick prayer and then she was forced to remove all of her jewelry on her neck. She only had a simple chain necklace, but it meant so much to her. It was the first necklace Hitsugaya had gotten her, with a pure diamond shaped heart; she wore it until his very day.

"Fine citizens; let us come witness the sight of a true sinner…" That's all the words Rukia heard before she felt a slight tap on the shoulder. Rukia whirled around and saw a messenger and looked at the envelope he held out to her.

"Direct orders from Hitsugaya-Sama, he told me to give it to you immediately, you must open it now." The messenger directed as he walked away immediately and Rukia nodded as she hastily opened it.

Something dropped out of the envelope and she clutched it tightly and read the letter.

'_I did get your letter, but I know it's a little late to reply to it now. _

_You were quite brave in asking me to save your sister, the one you even confessed was a traitor. Yet, I cannot grant your wish as much as I would like to. _

_As a king, I must be fair, whether it be my wife, or anybody else. She has done something very wrong, and I'm afraid you can't stop her from being punished. _

_Though, this does not stop me from the incredible desires I have for you Rukia. I love you; I never regretted having that affair with you, even though it wasn't appropriate. I know you love me too, so I only ask you this. _

_Marry me. _

_Please come forth soon. _

_I love you, _

_Hitsugaya' _

Her heart crushed into tiny pieces as she opened up her palm which encased the item which it had been dropped. She examined the piece before widening her eyes. It was a ring. It was beautiful in every way, deep sapphire gems in one circle, with diamonds, emeralds, and rubies placed around it. She loved it.

But she knew it was wrong.

Wrong to marry him so quickly after the death of her own sister who had been his wife.

It was wrong, and she couldn't betray him, even if she did love him.

"Please Momo Kuchiki, any last words?" The announcer asked and Momo swallowed her tears as she looked at the crowd, looking at Rukia with sadness.

"Yes, if I may. I was glad to be your Queen, it made me feel empowered and I was honored to be married to the King. The sudden rush of power had gotten to me and had sickened my senses. I wish it did not have to come to this way. I wish I saw my sister as more of a helper that I ever did. I didn't appreciate her. So I am sad to say that I am going away." She finished her speech and then stepped back. Looking at Rukia as she whispered an, _'I love you' _to Rukia.

Rukia then saw the executors bring forth the sharp steel swiftly across her neck and her head was completely decapitated from her body.

Rukia felt her heart tug and pull. She looked at the note and then crumpled it up in her fists. They were cleaning up the fresh blood. She felt herself wanting to vomit but she couldn't. She looked up at Hitsugaya who had looked so torn. She shook her head and cried a little before she stormed off.

She looked away at the castle of the Hitsugaya family. She would miss him dearly. Gripping the tight reins of Sode No Shirayuki, she pressed her lips to her palm and set it towards the castle.

With the final utter of "I love you" she tore her gaze away from the castle and galloped off into the breaking sun.

**Author's note: Pretty short eh? Ahaha, this is the ENDING of Kuchiki girls! How OOC isn't it? I'm sorry! I love you guys! Don't worry, the epilogue is going to come up. **

**That's a cliffie right there ladies and gentlemen! Don't worry! You guys know me, my story always need a perfect clichéd ending. **

**So I'll see you guys soon! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE SKY. LOVE YOU HONEY PIE. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Okay! I am back, and this is probably the only update you're probably going to get for the month. I'm trying to work towards a monthly update nowadays, since I'm ever so busy. I only wrote today because my beautiful writing partner XBlueSkyX is feeling not so well. I'm making this update as her Chicken noodle soup. Also, I just have been feeling like crap lately. I just went through a break up with my ex-boyfriend. _ **

**Anyways, shall we get this much needed update, ON? **

**Epilogue: **

A hum rose in her throat as she giddily arranged a few flowers. She looked outside the large windows and gave a small smirk. There were people waiting outside, the brisk summer air whipped outside and people were smiling at the lady inside arranging flowers. She tilted her hat, the slim violet ribbon around it hanging off her hat. She smiled as she finished arranging the flowers. She walked to the window and saw the towns people smile at her widely as they saw her flip the sign that said in black bold letters, '_Open_' the door was pushed open immediately and a flood of people came pouring in.

Meanwhile:

"Master, why did you arrange for the horses to be prepared?" A young servant asked, wiping her hands on a handkerchief, the King turned around and smiled.

"No worries, we're going to the town a few miles over, there is this delightful little shop I've wanted to see, heard it's the best in town." The smooth, sleek voice said and the guard arched a thin brow.

"No offense master, but is it really necessary to bring ten guards to a flower shop?" The guard asked and the King turned around and smiled.

"Just bring force if needed, you never know what could happen." He said and the guard nodded.

"I see Master, we'll be ready to leave in five minutes, and we'll leave on your command." The guard replied as he walked out of the room and the King smiled.

Flower shop:

"Thank you, come again!" The manager rang as she handed the civilian who had just paid for a pretty batch of lilies. A young man went up to her nervously, he was the last customer of the morning rush, and the woman smiled.

"How can I help you today young man?" She smiled, the young man, whenever he had come here to pick up flowers for his girlfriend, he had never seen the floral lady ever take off her hat, but he could care less right now.

"Oh, you've seen me in here often haven't you?" The young man asked and the woman smiled and laughed.

"Of course I have, always picking the prettiest roses for your girl, you seem nerve wracked, and do you need some tea?" The woman asked, using delicate, soft hands, which the man found unusual, since most of the women's hands in town were somewhat tan, but hers was completely white.

"No, I'm quite fine, thank you though. I'm actually going to be proposing today, I suppose you have a batch of flowers that would do for the occasion?" He asked proudly, rolling the simple white gold ring with one small diamond in his pocket. She smiled broadly with her pink lips.

"Of course I do, let me show you a fine batch of Casa Blanca, they're absolutely stunning." The woman replied, not even seeing eleven horses being mounted in front of her store, the townspeople coming around to see the commotion, knowing that obviously, the King was visiting. The man looked at the flowers the woman had shown him, he was in love with the flowers at first sight and jumped up and down.

"I love these! I'll take a batch, the same price as usual right?" The man asked; ready to fish out a few dollars as the woman wrapped the bouquet in pretty tissue papers of pink and white. She handed him the flowers and smiled.

"No, it's free, you are proposing, it's the least I could do for one of my regulars." The woman smiled as he smiled and grabbed the flowers.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much miss, you're ever so kind! What is your name anyways?" The man asked and the woman looked up and blinked, she was surprised.

"Oh, um, that question caught me off guard. I'm sorry; I don't give out my name." The woman said thickly, if she had said her real name, her whole identity would be ruined. The man looked sorrow and he nodded in understanding.

"That's quite alright Miss, I understand, you have a nice day." The man said as he dropped a few bills in the tip jar, like he always did and the woman smiled.

Meanwhile:

"You stay outside, and go around back and scavenge, there's a house right behind this shop, and I'm thinking it's her home." The man said as he watched his horse travel around, he was looking for something, the horse went on its own accord. The man smiled as he heard a familiar whinny of his horse. The man pushed the door inside, watching the lithe and petite woman set out some new flowers and started arranging colorful bouquets.

The bell rung slightly as he opened the door and the woman did not look up at him as she arranged flowers.

"Welcome to my shop, go ahead and look around, if you have any questions, ask me, I'll be right here." The woman said as the man looked around in the medium sized shop. It was nice, clean, and polished. Flowers were expertly arranged by category, and color. Little paper cranes hung off the ceiling and the desktop where the money was exchanged was neat and clean. In the bright light, he saw a bracelet shimmering from her wrist. It had rubies; he remembered it clearly and looked at his own bracelet.

"Ma'am, I'm having trouble with picking out flowers for a certain lady friend of mine." The thick, velvety voice and the woman almost dropped the pot from the voice. She knew that voice from anywhere.

'_Crap, how did he find me? After all of these years, I thought he stopped his search for me. Now he found me! Crap, hopefully he doesn't recognize it's me.' _The woman said as she wiped her hands on the clean, dull red dress made out of cotton she had bought and turned around.

"What kind of flowers do you need for your certain friend of yours my majesty?" The woman asked as she gave a slight curtsy and still kept her head bowed. The man smirked and walked around and pretended like he was interested in the flowers.

"Flowers that are purple, her eyes are a lovely shade of purple, you get lost in them every time. I want to tell her I love her. I think about her every day, do you have something of that description?" The man asked and the woman nodded thickly.

"Of course I do, if you would follow me." The woman walked hurriedly, her black flats hitting against the polished floors. She led him to batches of Amaranth. He knew what Amaranths meant, and he snickered at it.

"Immortal love, they mean immortal love." The man recited as he ran a hand through spiky white hair that never changed and the woman swallowed.

"Yes, it is quite interesting that you know the meaning of Amaranths. They're quite beautiful, are they not King Hitsugaya?" The woman asked as her hand tightened into fists at her sides. She shuddered; she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"It is, isn't it?" Hitsugaya breathed as he saw the woman's hand shoot out to punch him in the gut and he caught it deftly as he slammed her against the wall in between the racks of flowers. Her hat fell off, and violet eyes widened at surprise as he looked at her. "It is, isn't it, _Rukia? _" He looked at her and saw her lips parted in surprise and her breathing hard. "You taught me what all of those flowers meant yourself." He hissed as he caged her in.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she looked up at him with flashing violet eyes.

"Don't you mean, how did I find you?" He said in a tight voice and Rukia glared up at him.

"Then enlighten me, I've spent two years in hiding, how did you find me?" Rukia said as she looked at him.

"I've had spies, I finally figured out you were here since a lot of civilians kept on gushing about the tiny cherry blossom trees that you gave out to people. No other floral shops carry cherry blossoms, but I _know_ that cherry blossoms are your personal favorite." Hitsugaya commented in a harsh voice.

"Fine, I did specialize in being the only floral shop that sells cherry blossoms, but that doesn't give you the excuse to come in here and try to ram me up a wall!" She hissed and tried to push him off, but he pushed his body against hers to keep her in.

"I'll let you go when you tell me you don't love me." Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia glared at him.

"Fine, I don't love you. Now leave." Something felt like it had been stabbed in her chest when she had said those words but she ignored it. Hitsugaya looked at her and threw his head back and laughed sarcastically.

"How convincing of you Rukia, now, tell me the bloody truth. I know you left after Momo's execution. Did you not want to marry me or something?" Hitsugaya asked calmly and Rukia sighed in frustration and looked down.

"It's much more complicated than that. I suggest you leave before you get even more hurt." Rukia said as she looked away from him and swallowed a thick lump.

"I've been hurt these past two years, why don't you hurt me some more?" Hitsugaya snorted and Rukia snarled.

"I couldn't marry you, it would be wrong for us to get married immediately; I didn't even love you anyways." Rukia said coldly and Hitsugaya snorted and looked away.

"Yeah, and Hyorinmaru totally didn't sense Shirayuki behind your shop." He said with tones of sarcasm. "It's funny how you hide your feelings Rukia. I know you better than that, now stop being scared and,"

"That's why I left!" Rukia yelled as she looked at him and Hitsugaya looked down at her and calmed down.

"W-What?..." Hitsugaya was permanently shocked and Rukia leaned her head down on his chest.

"I was scared of being able to stay, and marry you completely. I couldn't come to the terms that," he felt her hands pull at his shirt. "I completely and utterly felt like a fool for falling in love with you." Hitsugaya felt thick tears stain his shirt and he tilted her head up.

"You're so stupid." Hitsugaya said, "I love you too, you big idiot." He smashed their lips together, but it relaxed into something sweet and gentle. Rukia kissed back, the pressure of her lips making him smile and he released his kiss.

He got on his knee as he sunk to the floor in front of her and he smiled as he looked up.

"Now, you know I hate asking things twice, but I'm pretty sure this time, it's fine. So, Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" He asked with a bright smile while already slipping a nice gold ring with a huge emerald on her finger.

"Yeah, now don't make me say it twice. Kiss me." Rukia said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to kiss her.

**Author's note; I was seriously, going to delete this whole document right about now, because I was told something, I really didn't need to hear and it just got me feeling like shit. So, but I pulled through! And, here you go! This is officially the end of Kuchiki Girls! I will be getting around to other stories my little birds, so don't worry! Fairy will pull through…if I don't feel like shit…anyways! Go on! Be free! From ever reading this story! **

**Thank you everybody for sticking by me in this story! Love you all my little fairies! **


End file.
